The Bet
by HinataxUchihaxWolf
Summary: Hinata walks alone and depressed and comes to stop at a bar as she tries to wash away her worries about her home. Who knew that one night would change her whole life? Being taken in by Sasuke? Will Hinata finally find peace in her mind? or will she just always fall into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

So I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking of fanfiction its sooo addicting to read and my brain got sucked into it and decided to write my own. Im a fan of sasxhina but a fan of other hinata couples. Please be friendly its my first time writing one of these things and please also review I want to know if you think I should continue or not. I apologies if any of the naruto characters are out of character I tried my best.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

The Bet

'Damn here I am on my 5th shot of whiskey, nothing gets me buzzed at all anymore' Sasuke thought to himself as he looked into the whiskey bottle he bought from the bar. He sat on the bar stool looking around at the pool table while men argued over who scratched or cheated. At the other end where the same popular girls that always tried to get his attention with their make-up and shortage of clothing. 'Same damn bar Same damn stupid people' he scolded wondering when will there be change for once.

"Hey Sasuke when are you going to actually get a lady in your life and stop your pouting?", asked the bartender. Who was wiping down glasses with his cloth.

Sasuke looked up at his friend that he knew for the past couple years ,who had red marks on each side of his cheeks which had no idea why he even had them on and bushy brown hair with sharp canine teeth. He just seemed like a wild dog and was different from Sasuke or anyone that's he's ever met "Gee Kiba I didn't know you where looking to get ride of me."

"Hey just sayin you can always find one in the lady bunch over their," he pointed with one finger as his hands where still holding the glass to the far table that showed the pink haired women with emerald green eyes that was waving at Sasuke and a blond women with blue eyes blew him a kiss.

Sasuke cringed at the sight of them as he stared at Kiba "I'd rather not.." Sasuke replied

"Why not? What's wrong with them?"

"The pink one is to thin with no curves and is flat chested, the blond would jump into any boys lap as long as they pay attention to her, their happy?"

"Okay man whatever you say," Kiba poured sasuke another shot of whiskey for him.

'I'm such a coward…father was right I am a failure. Hanabi will be a better for the family company anyway and with Neji away I have no one to rely on…"Hinata walked in the streets by herself wearing her favorite lavender hoodie and baggy jeans that always made her feel safe from people around her…from staring at her. She stopped walking and looked up to see a bar with its lights still on and debated whether or not she should go try to wash her worries away…'If it makes Miss Tsunade feel better, than surley it will work with me right?' She walked in and sat on the bar stool only to see her reflection in the mirror with red teary face around her lavender eyes and her long blue hair. 'How can anyone not see me as a failure….why am I so weak against him?' she wondered as she bashed her head against the bar in shame not caring for the pain as she just sat in depression with blue aura around her.

"Wow someone had a rough day today," as Kiba said while still in front of Sasuke who lazily looked over to see a blue haired girl 6 seats down from him and watched as she fell into depression.

Sasuke smirked as he looked back at his friend "Hey wonna make a bet?"

"Dude, im a bartender half my job is making bets."

"Okay I bet you $50 bucks that I get her to go home with me."

"Okay deal," Kiba shook Sasuke's hand "but im gonna win because shes obviously not your type."

"Whatever," Sasuke was all that he replied as Kiba went to ask the women what to drink.

Kiba looked down at the girl who hasn't moved since her head hit the table hopfully not past out "Hey beautiful, What will you be having?," he asked. Still nothing. He sighed as he grabbed a stick and poked her right shoulder,"Hey!"

Hinata squeaked as she stood straight up from the poke she got and stared at the tall man with canine teeth and wild brown hair and some sort of make up on his cheeks. She looked down quickly with a blush on her face from embarrassment ,"o..oh s-sorry I thought you were referring to someone else."

Kiba stared at the girl with awe she had the most unique eyes he's ever seen.

"umm…w-why are you staring at me?" She asked with blush still on her cheeks.

Kiba quickly snapped out of it "oh sorry my apologies what would you like to have to drink? On the house for my rudeness."

"umm…i-I don't really drink is there anything that's won't burn my throat?" She asked

Kiba stared at her blankly 'You have got to be kidding me'

"Sorry honey but everything you drink that makes you forget your troubles burns you throat."

Hinata looked over to see a raven haired man come towards her with his eyes closed as if he knew where everything was and doesn't even have a care for the world. He sure was handsome as he wore a white buttoned dress shirt not even tucked into his black pants with silver chains hooped around his pockets. He was definitely not her type with his good looks he could have any beautiful girl he wanted so why was he talking to her? She looked up to the bartender and looked at him to find her anything that would help make the pain go away.

Kiba looked at the damsel in distress "umm if you like you can try our mikes hard ill get you the black cherry be right back ,"Kiba walked to the far end to look for her drink.

Sasuke still stared at her as she stared down at the table in deep thought again. She wasn't bad looking as all he saw was her lavender zipped hoodie hung lazily over her unseen body and with baggy pants. All he's seen so far interesting about this chick was her shiny long blue hair it looked so soft to touch. 'Oh well a bet is a bet.' "So you ready for your shot?" he asked as he grabbed another shot glass from behind the bar.

Hinata jumped at the surprise break of the silence and quickly looked at him," w-what? B-but I don't like shots."

Sasuke looked into her lavender eyes but played it off better then Kiba 'Damn those eyes are beautiful especially with her pale skin and i..is she blushing?' "I thought you didn't drink?"

"I-I don't." she replied while looking down fidgeting with her fingers.'h-his eyes are so dark i-if I stare at them to long I feel ill get lost.'

"Well then, you don't know then do you?" He asked and he poured the whiskey into the two shot glasses and pushed her shot as she grabbed it and made a disgusted face as she sniffed it."Okay you ready?"

"W-wait y-you're not those guys that g-get girls drunk and t-take a-advantage of them a-are you?"She asked him seriously and so innocently.

'OMG this chick is such an angel and innocent….I have to mess with her!' He got close to her ear and whispered "Only if you beg me too then we can see what's underneath that hood of yours at my place," he replied with a smirk on his face as she started to turn red and slowly move to a different seat. He grabbed her hand before she went off to a farther seat ,"I was only kidding I promise I won't do anything you don't want me too," he said in a serious but concerning tone.

She stared at the floor and pondered whether or not to believe him….yet again she did come here to get rid of her worries what better way then to do it little by little. "O-okay," She sat back down and grabbed her shot ,"Okay I'm ready."

Sasuke smirked and grabbed his glass ,"Okay 1…..2….3!" He quickly took his shot as she hesitated but built up the courage to do it after he slammed his glass down.

Hinata made a face as she put her glass down ,"That….was the most grossest….drink I-i have ever tasted!"

Kiba finally came back with her drink and opened the bottle for her and handed it to her.

She took it and looked back at Kiba "w-will this be better tasting than the drink he just gave me?"

"It shouldn't taste as strong but it's good for you to drink this kind if you're a beginner," Kiba replied to her, hoping she will like it better than the whiskey Sasuke pushed her to drink.

She took a sip of the bottle and licked her lips along with a chilled shutter from the jolt it gave her body from the unexpected taste. She looked at Kiba with stars in her eyes "Its delicious Thank you mr….?"

"Kiba just call me Kiba," He grinned as he looked over at Sasuke who was scolded at Kiba for making the girl smile and look happy with her new drink. 'One point for me' Kiba thought to himself as he walked over to another costumer at his bar.

Sasuke stared down at Kiba as he walked away from them both and turned his attention back at the young women who was sipping happily with her new beverage "So shall we do another shot?" he asked as he grabbed her glass and poured whiskey into both their glass.

She looked at him in horror ,"n-no im okay."

"Come on just try washing down the bad taste of this stuff with your new drink if you don't like it ill go away okay?"

She stared at him and hopefully he would go away ,"o-okay" she responded as she took her glass and both took their shot. She quickly put her glass down and reached for her bottle and took a sip. Surprisingly it didn't have the awful taste in her moulth.

Of course Sasuke noticed that the face she made earlier didn't return which ment she liked the shot with the drink and poured them her another shot.

30 MIN. LATER

(Sasuke drinks:9 Shots

Hinata's drinks:4 shots on third mikes hard!)

Sasuke stopped drinking after awhile as he noticed that she was slowly swaying back and forth and had a tint of buzz blush on her cheeks. 'Ha how cute shes a light weight this would be easier than I thought.'

Hinata noticed things where getting dizzy and some how found everything to be well….funny she couldn't stop giggling as she stared off into the bar looking at people and saw that the women at the corner where glaring at her. 'What the hell is their problem?' She looked over to see the boy next to her give her another shot. He was so handsome with coal black eyes and raven hair. "hey…I ummm" 'damn it what was the word she was looking for' "oh…I didn't catch your…name mrrr….pretty boy?" She giggled as she called him pretty boy and he actually had abit of blush on his cheeks.

'D…did she just call me pretty boy?' Sasuke looked down at his whiskey bottle almost empty. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" he responded still not looking at her until he heard a giggle and quickly glared at her.

"Sssory I think…I like pretty boy better…" As she slurred her words as she took her shot and her 3rd black cherry with it. Then everything went black for hinata.

Next Day

Hinata faintly opened her eyes to see out the window above her it was morning or she thinks with the birds chirping so loudly. She brought her hand up to her head pounding like someone smacked her against the wall then noticed her hand was bandaged in dark blue 'wha-"WHAT THE HELL?!" She got up quickly sitting up in the bed and regretted it as her head began to hurt even worse. Holding her head she saw that she wasn't even in her room…OR ANYWHERE NEAR HER HOME! Horrified she looked down feeling that she forgot something'…..why am i in boxers and a males shirt..…'at first puzzled on why on earth would she own such clothes then an image the boy….at the bar…' Oh god no-no-no-no-no this cant have happened….couldn't it have?'

"oh good your up."Sasuke walked in only with only his crimson red boxers on and a his coffee cup in his hand and a giant smirk on his face.

I hope everything was okay for you to read I thought it was pretty slow but hopfully it would do. Again please review if i should continue or not and im also sorry if some of the characters are not acted the same way as they are in the anime show. If you also have any ideas on what should happen next im all ears or eyes since I would be reading your comments not hearing them….man Im all sleep deprived lol hurray for staying up from yesterday at 11am 10/06 till-7:35am 10/07 my typing I think started about 5am now done at 7:30am damn I type slow but now I can't sleep with my family up HA!


	2. Chapter 2

**So I thought really long and hard on how Sasuke's and Hinata's night went. In this chapter Sasuke will be telling his version of what happened by his point of view but of course he doesn't tell every single detail on his thoughts or his mysterious visitor. Hope you like the new chapter and this long as hell in my opinion. I apologies for my lack of detail just try to use your imaginations k? and again i apologies if i made the naruto characters out of character ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF NARUTO WHAT SO EVER**

**Previously on The Bet**

_**Hinata faintly opened her eyes to see out the window above her it was morning or she thinks with the birds chirping so loudly. She brought her hand up to her head pounding like someone smacked her against the wall then noticed her hand was bandaged in dark blue 'wha-"WHAT THE HELL?!" She got up quickly sitting up in the bed and regretted it as her head began to hurt even worse. Holding her head she saw that she wasn't even in her room…OR ANYWHERE NEAR HER HOME! Horrified she looked down feeling that she forgot something'…..why am i in boxers and a males shirt..…'at first puzzled on why on earth would she own such clothes then an image the boy….at the bar…' Oh god no-no-no-no-no this cant have happened….couldn't it have?'**_

_**"oh good your up."Sasuke walked in only with only his crimson red boxers on and a his coffee cup in his hand and a giant smirk on his face.**_

Chapter 2: Sasuke's Secret's

Hinata stared at Sasuke with no shirt with lust. His raven hair messy and his charcoal eyes staring at her and his lips that looked so inviting to kiss. She trailed down to his neck and his body was so fit with his arms muscled that made her want him to hold her and his chest that seemed so soft but hard with muscles and his semi six back abs. She trailed lower seeing a trail from his belly button down to his…_'STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!.'_ She yelled at herself shaking her head violently with her face red as a tomato.

Sasuke stared at her with confusion _'Is this chick always like this?' _He grabbed something off his black dresser that had silver handles on it and walked up to Hinata.

Noticing he was walking towards her she quickly moved to the other side of the bed covering herself with the soft feathered light blue blanket. "y-y-you stay away from me." She told him with a stutter frightened from what he was doing so close to her.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who took care of you last night?" he replied sitting beside the bed putting the coffee cup on his black night nightstand. As he tried to open the medication bottle, that was given to them last night.

She stared at him cautiously and bolded up to ask with a shaky quiet voice "w-w-where a-am I? a-and what are t-those? W-what happened to my hand? Why am I wearing things that aren't mine?" she thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully," D…d-did we h-have…"

"Sex?" Sasuke cut her off tired of her stuttering which he found cute and annoying ,"No and these are pain killers for your hand you…uuhh punched a person last night, numerous times actually which whom broke your hand in the process it was very entertaining." He said as she gasped that she would even hit another person.

He finally opened the bottle and gave her one pill and handed her the cup of coffee waiting for her to grab them as he stared at her lavender sleepy eyes and beautiful long dark blue hair even if it's a bit messy. His black buttoned shirt looked so good on her showing her pale soft arm and his baggy shirt hung down her small body showing that she wasn't as big as he thought with her baggy hoodie. Her breasts where a pleasant sight to see also now that he saw how big they where. _'Damn why didn't I take her last night?' _he thought for a moment and remembered his words that he said to her_** "…I won't do anything you don't want me too" **__'Damn it out of all the promises I have made it just had to have been the one who actually had a good body...on the other hand all the promises I have broken where because most of the girls said they wanted me too…Of course she was half asleep when she did want me too…why did I stop from going further with her?' _he questioned himself deep in thought.

Hinata started to blush as she noticed him staring and took that cup and pills and made a face at the taste. "D-didn't you think to put a-aany cream in this coffee?"

"You where asleep, how am I supposed to know what you like?" he replied with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed leaning against the wall with pillow comforting his back.

"W-what happened last night?" she asked while taking the pill finally and sipped at her coffee.

"What was the last thing you remember?" he asked her calmly with his eyes still closed.

'_He's so calm but scary'_ she thought to herself and looked down at her cup that had baby orange fluffy kitten on the side of the cup and blushed _'aww how cute'_ "ummm….well I-i remember asking y-your name….it was S-sasuke right?...S-S-Sasuke Uchiha and I said…" She paused noticing the atmosphere changed and looked up to see that he had a pout on his face and seemed irritated but had a tint of blush on his face"...p-pretty boy was better…" She giggled at the sight in her thought _'hes so cute when irritated'_

He sighed and thought on how to start the story from when she remembered last…"Okay ill try to tell you everything that had happened that I remember okay?" he looked at her at first aggravated that he had to tell a story but soon soften as he looked into her lavender eyes.

She nodded as she looked at him with suspense as a kid would be while watching a scary movie waiting for a monster to pop up and scare the living shit out them.

"Okay let's see…."

**Sasuke's point of view of last night**

'D…did she just call me pretty boy?' Sasuke looked down at his whiskey bottle almost empty. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" he responded not really wanting to talk about his family name still as he fell into deep thought then heard a giggle and quickly glared at her.

"Sssory I think…I like pretty boy better…" As she slurred her words as she took her shot and her 3rd black cherry with it.

Sasuke looked over to see Kiba cleaning his counters and gathering dirty glasses.

"HEY Kiba give me another drink will you please?!" Hinata yelled and leaned back that to get his attention and fell of her bar stool but didn't hit the floor as Sasuke grabbed her by the waist.

"Stop moving so much your going to hurt yourself," Sasuke told her as he placed her back to her seat.

Kiba walked over with his rag in his hands ,"No I think you have had a enough for the night beautiful."

The women facing Kiba started to pout till she smirked evilly and looked up at Kiba with puppy eyes that where tearing up as she begged him for another drink with her giant lavender eyes and blushed cheeks while doing a puppies whimper.

Kiba blushed at the sight of the innocent girl and Sasuke knew she caught him in her trap ,"Okay fine but one more bottle and that's it got it?"

"Two more," She told him.

"Okay fine just don't hurt yourself." Kiba walked to the back and got the two drinks for her and opened them.

"Thank you my wolfy," She told Kiba and took a drink.

Sasuke looked to see Kiba's reaction and smirked. _'HA Dumbass never look a girl in the eyes'_ as Kiba was blushing and looked so confused and just stared at her not knowing what to say till he finally just walked away still puzzled.

Sasuke turned to look at the women next to him who happily drinking her beverage. "So tell me what's a pretty girl like you doing here so late?" he asked then saw her happiness crumble and get depressed and saw a tear fall from her face as her hair shielded her eyes from being seen.

"My father….kicked me out…when I refused saying that I will change….." She replied before taking another sip of her drink.

Sasuke stared at her not knowing what to say or do.

"….he then started to beat me of course nowhere were its visible for people to see…" she then began to shake as if scared it was happening again.

Sasuke then held her trying to comfort her and snap her out of her thoughts_. 'What kind of asshole would hurt a girl like this one she was so innocent and kind.'_ He cringed at anyone wanting to hurt her physical or mentally. He soon felt a push from her trying to get out of his grip and let her go and stared at her as she placed her beverage on the bar.

"Excuse me sorry but where's the bathroom?" she asked as she did the potty dance in her chair with her blush getting darker. He pointed to the other side of the bar as she ran to it. Sasuke stared after her as she disappeared around the corner.

"Well well well did someone make a cute little friend?" teased someone in the shadows.

Sasuke froze as he heard the calm but deadly voice but quickly clenched his hands in anger ,"What do you want Itachi?" He asked his brother.

Itachi came out of the shadows from behind Sasuke and sat in the womens seat wearing black t-shirt and black leather jacket with silver buttons and rough zipper with black jeans that held heavy silver chains. His hair black as midnight was in a low pony-tail and his red crimson eyes told that he was always stressed and has seen many blood-shed.

"Father requested for you. He has another assignment for you," He told Sasuke as he took his little brother's whiskey bottle and took the last gulp till nothing was left.

Sasuke grinded his teeth _'Damn it' _"What is it this time?" Sasuke asked trying to stay calm.

Itachi looked at his little brother making Sasuke stiffen his body not even wanting to look at his elder brother "He said he will tell you when you come by the house tomorrow at noon don't be late," Itachi replied to him as he got up to leave and walk out of the bar.

Sasuke let out his breath that he didn't even realize he was holding and saw Kiba walk over to him with a concern look.

"Hey you okay? Im guessing your brother didn't give you any good news? ," Kiba asked his friend.

"Yeah. Just more family work that my asshole dad wants from me," he answered while running his fingers through his hair as he stressed once again _'that's the whole reason why I came to the bar…to get away from them'._

"Im sorry man did you want to go home and I take care of the pretty lady?," Kiba asked with a smirk.

Sasuke glared at him ,"Why? So you can just win the bet and get your tummy rubbed wolf boy?" Sasuke teased.

Kiba blushed at the nickname the women gave him and continued his bartending till they heard a racket coming from the bathroom.

Sasuke quickly looked to see that the two girls that where in the corner where gone _'Shit'_ He got up and ran to the restroom with Kiba behind him as they bashed their way into the women's restroom. They saw that the pink and blond women swinging at the blue haired girl who didn't even seem to mind their swings but seemed to enjoy the little fight as she stumbled to dodge their attacks.

"Stay still you whore!" yelled the pink haired girl ,"Ino grab her!"

The blond known as Ino grabbed the drunken women long blue hair pulling her arm behind her back as. "Come on Sakura punch her for touching Sasuke." Ino told the pink women.

At that Sasuke saw Sakura punch the bluenette in the stomach having her gasp in pain. "I don't know why he came up to an ugly girl like you. You can't even stick up for yourself. Your weak and pathetic. Show her pain Sakura then we can see if she will touch Sasuke after this," Ino laughed as she told the midnight blue haired girl.

Sasuke was about to walk over to teach the girls a lesson when he felt a hand on his shoulder that prevented him to move forward and looked up to see Kiba holding him back still staring what was in front of them ,"Let me go Kiba she needs help!" He told his friend who only made his grip tighter and gestured him to look forward as he stared at the girls. Sasuke turned back to look at Sakura getting ready to punch another blow at the drunken girl.

Sasuke watched as the lavender eyed women just stood there looking helpless but noticed that something was different.

Under her long blue hair the boys saw her frown turn into a smirk with blood coming out of the corner of her mouth, "finally…i can come out and play...,"she mumbled as Ino gasped in shock.

"What the hell did you say little bitch?," sakura yelled

"..you want pain?...ILL GIVE YOU PAIN!" She yelled out and threw her head back hitting Ino in the nose and let go instantly as Ino held her now bleeding nose and was kicked in the stomach which was strong enough to throw her against the bathroom wall hitting her head that left a dent in the wall and was knocked out with blood coming out from the back of her head.

Sasuke and Kiba watched as the blue haired girl rushed at the pink women not showing her lavender eyes at all and swung at her. Sakura dodged her swing but was kicked in her stomach as the punch was just a diversion. Sakura stumbled back and winced in pain but quickly recovered from the blow and smirked , "So miss weakling has some guts after all. Does she have a name?"

Sasuke looked at the bluenette and was shocked that he didn't even catch his mystery girls name.

The bluenette looked up at Sakura with hatred and determination, "I am Hinata Hyuga and will refuse to give you mercy," she replied as getting into a fighting stance that told the men she wasn't the innocent girl they met earlier.

"Awe how cute little girl thinks she can fight," Sakura teased with one hand on her hip with a smirk.

Hinata didn't reply still looking seriously at Sakura.

Sasuke stared at Hinata with shock. Her once soft gentle lavender eyes where now clouded with hate and coldness.

"Well if it's a fight you want then fine," Sakura said and rushed at Hinata who narrowed her eyes watching Sakura's movements ,"I'll teach you not to touch things that don't belong to you!," Sakura threw a punch at Hinata who caught Sakuras hand and landed another hit on Sakura's stomach that gasped out in pain but was soon caught off guard as Hinata grabbed her head roughly down and kneed her in the face. Sakura stumbled back and held her face looking at Hinata and was shocked to see Hinata rushing at Sakura this time with so much speed and punched Sakura in the face.

Sakura fell to the ground bleeding as Hinata jumped on top of her and smirked ,"Not so tough now are we?...play times over.." She cracked her knuckles as Sakura stared at her with horror not wanting any more punches to her once beautiful face. As Hinata was about to punch Sakura's giant forehead she moved her head to avoid the hit, having Hinata punch the tile floor with full force leaving a tiny crack in the tile Hinata seemed to cringe from the pain but no sound came from her. As Sakura finally laid a punch on Hinata's jaw line thinking she had the bluenette but soon regetted it as it didn't fase the furious Hinata at all. She then grabbed Sakura's short pink hair with both hands and started smashing her head against the tile floor and soon started throwing punches once again at the pink haired girls face as blood splattered everywhere on the tile floor and on Hinata's clothes.

"Okay now we can cut in ,"Kiba told Sasuke as he let go of his shoulder.

Sasuke rushed to the bluenette that he recalled named Hinata and grabbed her off of Sakura who was now knocked out as tears where rolling down her face. He looked at Hinata with concern and made her look up at him. She had tears in her eyes as she breathed heavily. He saw that she had a slight bruise on her right side jaw line from where she was hit.

"W-w-what happened?" she asked him having him lose his train of thought.

Sasuke stared at her '_does she really not remember what she did?'_ He looked down to see her hand covered in blood and was swelling up and bruising that didn't look right at all. He looked over at his friend who was checking to make sure the blond was still breathing, "Kiba where's your first aid kit?"

"It should be at the end of the bar, bottom shelf and have someone call the ambulance for that one," he gestured to Sakura.

Sasuke nodded as he led Hinata to a booth and went to get her beverages and first aid kit. As he sat down across from her he took out his cell phone to call the paramedics and told them the bars address and hung up. He took out the dark blue bandage and grabbed her hand gently and examined it from both sides.

"A-are you a doctor?," Hinata asked as she took a sip of her drink with her other hand.

"No its…a skill that runs in the family. We take care of personal business, dealing with blood, injuries, and crime" he replied careful about his use of words.

"Oh so you're a cop?" She asked excitingly

Sasuke almost laughed but only smirked "No I'm far from that," '_I have to get off this topic' _he told himself "Let me wrap your hand then you should be good, okay?"

She only smiled warmly and nodded as he began to wrap her hand with the bandage and she took another sip of her beverage_._

'_How can a sweet girl like her get into a bloody fight and then act like nothing happened?' _Sasuke wondered to himself as the paramedics came in to take Sakura away. They soon came back with Sakura on the stretcher and Ino walking out with them holding her head. As she passed Hinata she glared at her with hatred and mumbled to her ,"This isn't over," as the blond continued to walk away.

Sasuke looked at Hinata who seemed puzzled at the blonds statement but shrugged it off and continued her drink. _'Damn this girl is confusing I can't even tell if she knew who the blond chick was' _He thought as he was finishing her bandaged hand. Soon the paramedics left and Kiba came out grabbing something from underneath the counter and handing a medication bottle to Sasuke.

"Tomorrow have her take these the alcohol is keeping her from feeling pain right now but I'm sure it'll feel like hell tomorrow," Kiba said as Sasuke stared at the pain killers and put them in his pocket. Kiba turned to the girl ,"So Hinata is it?"

"Yes that's my name," She replied while taking the last sip of her drink then grabbing her last bottle.

"What a pretty name for a beautiful women ,"Kiba told her making her blush. Kiba smirked at his accomplish ,"So Hinata should I call you a cab to take you home?" Kiba asked as he got closer to her ear "Or you can always go home with me?" he whispered as Hinata turned crimson red.

"umm…"

"Leave her alone Kiba she just had a fight let her drink for awhile till shes ready to go then she can decide what she wants to do." Sasuke told Kiba that pouted for sasuke butting in his and hinata's conversation.

"HEY ISNT THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A BAR? WHERES OUR DRINKS? WHERE THIRSTY OVER HERE!" people started yelling having Kiba grumble under his breath and help his costumers.

It soon didn't take long for Hinata to get buzzed again as she swayed back and forth and started her giggling again as she finished her last bottle.

"I-i-I don't want to go home t-t-there stupid," she told Sasuke obviously drunk once again as he only nodded. _'Of course she wouldn't want to go home who could blame her._' She got up but soon fell to the floor and was crawling to the bar guessing she was trying to get Kibas attention.

It took all of Sasuke's strength not to laugh at the poor drunken girl. "Okay I think it's time to go home" he told himself. He grabbed Hinata and put her over his shoulder as she was faceing what was behind him which seemed to shock her at first but forgot about it when she started to giggle about something randomly he guesses. "Hey Kiba where heading out thanks for the pills" Sasuke told Kiba grabbing his leather jacket from the back of the bar and held out his hand to him.

Kiba stared blankly at his friends hand,"what?"

"I believe we made a bet," Sasuke told Kiba and gestured to the girl he was carrying who was drinking yet another bottle but now beer instead of her black cherry mikes hard _'How the hell did she get that?'_

"Okay fine," Kiba reached into his pocket and gave him 30 bucks.

Sasuke stared at him then the money then back at his friend. "The deal was 50 you cheap ass!"

"The 20 is for the lady's drinks," Kiba smirked as Sasuke glared knowing he only charged him on purpose because Kiba wanted to take Hinata home.

"tch whatever see ya," Sasuke put the money away and waved his friend bye with his leather coat in hand while carrying the bluenette out of the bar over his shoulder .

"Bye my wolfy," Hinata called out while taking a gulp of her beer bottle. Kiba who again blushed at his new nickname waved bye to the lavender eyed girl.

As Sasuke walked out to the parking lot only to realize he forgot that he had only his Kawasaki ninja black motorcycle that had light blue lightning that turned into a dragon's head on each side of his bike. As they got to his bike he set Hinata down to her feet and put on his leather jacket as she finished her bottle and threw it against a brick wall making it shatter.

"oooh pretty bike is it yours?," she asked excitingly and her eyes shining like a child wanting to play with a new toy.

"yes have you riden one before?," He asked as he got his keys out and handed her the only black helmet that had lightning all around it.

"No," She replied as she just looked at the helmet not knowing what to do with it.

Sasuke sighed as he grabbed the helmet from her and put it on her and buckled the chin strap. He gave the helmet a knock playfully that was on her head as she flinched by his unexpected doings.

"okay your ready so lets go," he told her as he go onto his bike. She pouted as got on the bike sitting behind him which only ended up making her body fall forward. Sasuke felt his face heat up as he felt her breasts against his back and started up bike and turned on the lights.

"Okay hold tightly if you get scared just hold on tighter and shut your eyes got it?!," Sasuke yelled out to her and felt her node against his back as she wrapped her arms around his body. Sasuke put up the kick stand that was holding up the bike and made the bike roar and rumble underneath them. He smiled as he felt her grip get tighter. _'This is going to be fun'_ he thought as he moved his bike forward into the street and went from 15 mph to 40 mph in a split second. He always loved to ride his bike at night _'no traffic, no pedestrians, and you can run as many red lights as you want' _he told himself as he took a sharp turn and ran a red light with people honking and yelling at him in anger. He just smirked as he continued to ride home dangerously on his bike with Hinata holding him tighter than ever.

Sasuke soon parked in front of his apartment complex, turning off his bike and turned to see through the tinted shielded window that the helmet provided and saw that Hinata's eyes were closed. He knocked on the helmet and she immediately opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You can let go of me now," he told her as she slowly let go and stumbled to get off the bike. He didn't realize how cold it was till she moved away from him missing her warmth and her arms around him. Sasuke got off the bike and took off the helmet for her.

"I could have done it myself!" she pouted like a 4 year old as a tint of blush crossed her face from drinking.

"I'm sure you could have," he said cooly as he picked her up once more over his shoulder and carried her to his apartment. She started to whine and kick but soon found it no use and just started to pout again.

He got his keys to unlock the door and opened it as he walked, shutting the door with the back of his foot then turned on his lights that showed his kitchen and living room along with the hall light. He walked in the living room and set Hinata down on the couch. "Okay goodnight the pillows and blankets are in the chest over in the corner night," he said to her before he was walking off to his own room.

"Wait?!" He heard her call out to him. He smirked 'I knew she couldn't resist me' he thought to himself and turned around to see her pouting and tapping her foot making him confused 'oh what know?'

"I can't sleep in these clothes there's blood on them?!" She told him.

"Well that's your problem…not mine," he told her back

"Let me borrow your clothes," she demanded

"No," he said then regretted it as he felt a kick in his shin as she passed by him and headed for his bedroom only to open numerous doors till she was at a door that made Sasuke snatch her wrist before she even touched the door knob to open it and looked at her intently,"okay fine you can wear my clothes but don't run off with them got it? My room is on the far end of the apartment with the door open," he told her in a calm but slight strained voice as he let go of her wrist as she moved her hand away from the door knob

She smiled and stuck out her tongue at him in her accomplishment as she ran off to his room. He stared off at her as she disappeared to his room and then stared at the door knob with intensity and walked off with it still closed and untouched.

He walked into his room with his eyes closed till he tripped over something and fell to the floor but thankfully his hands caught his fall.

"Good reflexes pretty boy, you okay?"Hinata asked him.

He looked up to see she was already undressed bent down looking at him with concern. He stared at first at her face with her inviting lips and blushed cheeks and then lowered his gaze to see her only with purple laced bra that held her large breasts that made him drool and matching laced underwear that hugged her hips that showed her curves and her legs that looked so soft and radiant. He quickly sat up and looked away holding his nose only to have his nose bleed come out in between his fingers.

"Please just get some clothes on," he mumbled to her and walked out of the room and into the bathroom splashing water in his face. He dried off his face and walked out of the bathroom. As he walked to the kitchen and got out a bottle of beer and twisted it opened. He sat on the couch and turned on the flat screen tv and flipped through channels till he found a show that he tolerated. As he was about to take a drink of his beer it was quickly taken away from him by Hinata.

"Awe for me? Thank you" she smiled at him as she took a drink and sat next to him.

He glared at her but only sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder and kept sipping her drink.

Sasuke soon realized after an hour of watching tv he noticed Hinata hasn't moved at all. He cautiously looked down to see her sleeping in his black buttoned t-shirt and her wearing his black silky boxers that looked so good with her pale skin. He slowly moved to grab the bottle from her as she mumbled in her sleep that made her shift and have her head fall into his lap. She moved her head closer to his groin area making him think perverted _'damn it' _he kicked himself out of the thoughts and moved off the couch. He went to pick her up bridal style as she mumbled again and grabbed onto his shirt with her un-bandaged hand. He carried her carefully to his room noticing she left her clothes on the floor along with his own dirty clothes. He set her in his bed but her grip was still on his shirt. Sasuke sighed '_Why does she have to be so adorable and innocent'_ as he had moved Hinata move over as he lay next to her with her head resting on his chest.

He soon fell asleep with the light on and woke up 2 hours later to see Hinata was covered up with his blanket facing the other side of the bed. He looked over her to see her peaceful face relaxed and sleeping with her hair in her face he went to brush her hair behind her ear and felt her soft cheek and silky hair. He couldn't control himself as he got closer _'just one kiss on her cheek that's it then ill leave her alone_' as he got closer shutting his eyes only to be surprised to feel not a soft cheek but soft lips against his own as he looked down to see that she moved her body to shift to other side but she didn't wake up as she just laid there still holding the kiss with him hovering over her. She went and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to deepen the kiss while pushing her tongue against his lips for entrance as he opened his mouth for her, she moaned in response and as there tongue's explored each others mouth_. 'No this is wrong shes…shes still asleep…'_ he fought with himself as his mind told him to stop but his body had other plans as his arms wrapped around her waste and he nibbled her neck having her gasp as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her scent of coconut and vanilla wanting to taste her skin he licked her neck which got her to moan again as his hand went up the shirt she was borrowing, feeling her soft warm skin that made him want her even more_. 'NO STOP IT!'_ Sasuke stopped as he clenched his hands into fists and biting down on his tongue tasting small traces of his blood as he went to get up off the bed._'Damn it why couldn't she have been awake to get me in bed?'_

She let go of his shirt and went back to her sleeping form as he covered her up to her shoulder but noticed a bruise on her forearm that was formed as if someone had gripped her tightly_. 'could that have been from the fight from the girls?'_ he went to measure the bruise with his own hand and soon grinded his teeth _'no this hand print is from a man'_ he stared at the sleeping girl as his eyes hardened thinking of her getting hurt by a man.

After he covered the sleeping girl with the covers he began emptying his pockets and put the medication on his black dresser along with his wallet. He picked up her hoodie, pants, socks, and black tank top with fishnet sleeves, turned off the light and shut the bedroom door quietly. Sasuke opened the sliding that had his washer and dryer dumping her clothes in the washer then started to strip his clothes throwing them in the washer with hers leaving him only with red crimson boxers and leather jacket in hand. After starting the washer he threw his jacket over kitchen counter turning off all the lights and went to his chest to pull out a pillow and blanket leaving the tv on as he fell asleep dreaming of Hinata and him.

**End of Sasuke's memories**

Sasuke told Hinata everything that had happened the previous night except for the betting part…as well as keeping his brother a secret _'What she doesn't know won't hurt her' _and…..the kiss they had shared along with him seeing her only in bra and underwear. He felt his face heat up at the memory of her in only laced bra and laced underwear. He turned to look at her face finally opening his eyes to see that she was crimson red and both hands fisted gently and up to her face hiding her lavender eyes. "Hey are you okay?" he went to touch her face but she flinched away. Sasuke didn't know what to do _'does she hate me? Did I do something wrong by telling her what happened? Does she remember the kiss that we shared and upset for me not telling her?'_ he just sighed aggravated and got up to leave the room but was stopped by gentle soft hands. He looked down to see her still having a tint of blush across her cheeks but not looking at him.

'_i-I did this i took his clothes even when he told me no…h-he had to carry me and then brought me to his home…why?…why can't I do anything right?'_ she thought to herself but was out of thought when she saw him get up and quickly grabbed his hand "P-please don't go i-im just upset with myself is all….i-I seemed to cause you much trouble," Hinata looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I-I-Im sorry s-sasuke I guess I should be going h-h-home then. T-t-thank you for taking care of me in time of need" She put the coffee mug on his nightstand as she went to get up she was pulled from behind that made her squeak in surprise as she felt Sasuke's arms wrap around her and she felt his muscled toned body against her back.

"Don't apologize Hinata you did nothing wrong I brought you here because you didn't want to go home if I hadn't where would you be now?" he questioned her.

She stood there limb as it hit her like a brick wall _'Where would I have been? He took care of me even though he didn't have too…..Why is he being so nice to me? No one has ever held me except for mother...' _Hinata thought to herself and felt a slight knock on the head as she looked up to see Sasuke looking at her making her blush at him still very close to her.

"Stop your daydreaming , come on let's go eat breakfast," he told her as he walked out of the room with her following behind tugging at his clothes still not comfortable with her choice of clothing from last night.

Sasuke walked in the hall way till he got a glimpse on his left that the front door to his apartment was opened. As he stopped dead center Hinata bumped into him and squeaked in surprise and was about to say something till he grabbed her into the hall of the front door and gestured for her to be quiet. She grabbed onto his arm and hid behind him looking only slightly in front of her.

Sasuke cautiously walked to the front door and shut it quietly and bolt locked it. He then opened up a drawer from his desk set up next to the door that held his growing plants and books Hinata observed as he grabbed a black hand gun. Hinata gasped in surprise she's never seen a gun, only in movies or in a store but never this close. Sasuke turned around the corner hearing noises coming from the kitchen and pointed the gun at the intruder.

The intruder didn't even turn around as he sipped at his coffee he made and set it down gently ,"Is that any way to treat a guest Sasuke?," the figure asked.

**Well I hope this chapter was okay for you sorry if it's a bit long I wasn't sure when to exactly end it. Please review if you wish for me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HII. Well I finally got done with chapter 3 I hope it turned out okay for you to read. Im sorry if my detail of fighting scenes aren't that great. I tried to push as many characters as possible and hope you enjoy them. I must apologies if the characters aren't how they normally act I have tried to research on everyone's personality and looks compared to the anime and manga.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

Previously on The Bet:Chapter 2

_Sasuke turned around the corner hearing noises coming from the kitchen and pointed the gun at the intruder._

_The intruder didn't even turn around as he sipped his coffee and set it down gently, "Is that any way to treat a guest Sasuke?," the figure asked. _

Chapter 3-Save the innocent

Hinata peeked over Sasuke's shoulder and saw a boy and his back facing them. From what Hinata could see he had short spiky black hair and a black baggy jacket on along with black pair of jeans and black shoes.

"Sasuke should hide his gun better," the boy said.

"Damn it Tobi. How did you get in here!?"Sasuke yelled

Tobi turned around putting his hands up in front of him," Don't yell at Tobi Sasuke. Tobi's a good boy. Tobi even put Sasuke's bullets back in there original package," Tobi told Sasuke holding the box of ammo.

"YOU IDIOT WHAT IF IT WAS AN ACTUAL PERSON THAT WAS TRYING TO KILL ME AND I DIDN'T HAVE MY BULLETS WITH ME?!," Sasuke a fuming hitting Tobi in the head as he moved into the kitchen.

Tobi started to cry in pain crouching down on the floor holding his head.

Hinata stared at the boy who wasn't a boy at all, he was a grown man but couldn't tell from his age because of his orange swirling mask that only had on hole that showed his eye. Hinata suddenly realized he was looking at her through the hole of his mask. He quickly got up and closely in front of her face.

"Hello I'm Tobi, Sasuke's cousin, what's your name?," he asked holding out his hand.

"umm Hello I'm Hinata Hyuga," Hinata replied as she went to shake his hand.

"Tobi likes Hinata. Will Hinata play with Tobi?" Tobi asked

Sasuke turned and glared at Tobi ,"Idiot why don't you ever grow up and act like the age you actually are!"

"Oh hello," a women said calmly in the hall way behind Hinata.

Hinata turned to see a women holding a basket of laundry. She had long black haired women with her bangs hanging down on each side of her face. Her eyes where onyx black just like Sasuke's but her's where kinder and showed gentleness. She had on a purple blouse and a plume red shirt with black sandals.

Sasuke quickly came into the hall looking panicked,"M-Mother I-I didn't know you where coming over," Sasuke stuttered as he tried to stay calm about the surprise visit.

"Well your brother didn't want to come by so I decided too," she told him with a warm smile

"And Tobi! Tobi wanted to come too," Tobi pouted at not being mentioned

"Whos your friend Sasuke?," she motioned Sasuke to Hinata

"Oh right sorry…Mother this is Hinata Hyuga," Sasuke gestured his hands to his mother to Hinata. "Hinata this is my mother Mikoto Uchiha," as he looked at Hinata gesturing his hands to Hinata to Mikoto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ," Hinata told Mikoto holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too ,"She replied still with a warm smile ,"I hope you and my son are using protection," she said still with a smile on her face.

Hinata didn't know what to say her whole face was burning up with embarrassment _'Of course she thinks that you'r in his clothes!'_ Hinata yelled inside her head as her face twitched.

Sasuke was dumb founded at his mother's awkward remark "No mom i-its not like that you see.."

"I don't need details Sasuke im your mother not your buddies at work," She told Sasuke as she waved her hand in the air and set the laundry basket down on the coffee table and started to fold his laundry while sitting down on the couch.

Hinata was still standing between the hall and kitchen still in shock by his mother's comment_. 'W-What do I say? She thinks her son and I had….' _Hinata quickly turned to see Mikoto folding clothes her back facing Hinata. " Im sorry but me and Sasuke didn't have intercourse last night…atleast from what he told me. He took care of me when I was unable to care for myself." Hinata told Mikoto trying not to stutter as she saw Mikoto stop folding clothes and listened to Hinata's words.

Mikoto turned to face Hinata with her gentle black eyes ,"Its okay dear I believe you. You'r to innocent to lie about such a thing."

"WHAT?! Why do you believe her and not your own son?!," Sasuke started to yell again

Tobi hit Sasuke in the face in between the eyes that made him fly to the other side of the kitchen.

"Sasuke shouldn't yell at his Mikoto. Its disrespectfull." Tobi told Sasuke with his arm crossed over his chest.

"BREAKING INTO ANOTHER PERSON'S HOUSE IS ILLEGAL!," Sasuke yelled at Tobi

"We didn't break in. The door was unlocked," Mikoto said calmly as she continued to fold Sasuke's clothes.

Hinata didn't know what to think of this family they where so carefree and didn't seem to mind to attract any attention from anyone one. _'this family is so different from mine. How can they be so carefree?'_ Hinata thought to herself as she saw Sasuke yelling at Tobi who only ignored his cousins rant about entering his home and saw Mikoto calmly folding clothes. Hinata went over to sit next to Sasuke's mother and was about to help her fold till Mikoto grabbed Hinata's injured hand gently and looked at it curiously.

"What happened my dear? ," Mikoto questioned

"umm i don't really remember from what your son has told me I got into a fight with two women and injured my hand in the process," Hinata told her not really sure how his mother would react that she got into a fight.

"Well let's take a look then shall we," she told Hinata while unwrapping her bandaged hand ,"I'm guessing Sasuke wrapped this instead of taking you to the emergency room?"

"That's what he told me…wait…how do you know that he wrapped it and the paramedics didn't?," Hinata questioned.

"I can always tell by Sasuke's attempt to wrap bandages there always too tight and always seems to go for dark bandanges instead of white like most paramedics do ,"Mikoto replied as she finally unwrapped Hinata's hand and examined it. "Well it seems a bit bruised but its not broken which is good, just be careful when using your hand okay?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Hinata stuttered as she looked over to see her clothes clean and folded neatly in a pile next to Sasuke's.

"Mother not to be rude but why are you here?," Sasuke questioned his mother cautiously as she put his clean folded clothes in the basket.

"I told you, your brother didn't want to come so Tobi and I did. Your father wanted to be sure you remember to come by the house this afternoon." Mikoto told Sasuke with a kind smile ,"If you like you can bring your friend im sure he would lov-"

"NO! ,"Sasuke yelled out ,"I mean….if she wants too…she can but….it's up to her family first." Sasuke told his mother as it was quiet in the room by his outburst but yet got another punch from Tobi again that sent Sasuke slamming down onto the kitchen floor.

"TOBI SAID NOT TO YELL AT MIKOTO! ,"Tobi yelled ,"Tobi's bored can we leave now Mikoto?,"Tobi asked as he carelessly put his hands behind his head waiting for a response.

Mikoto sighed ,"okay Tobi we can leave, It was nice to meet you I hope you come by this afternoon…also if you ever need anything just call me ,"she gave Hinata a goodbye hug as she put her phone number in Hinata's hand which left Hinata shocked as she saw the women say her goodbyes to Sasuke which Hinata couldn't get a view from them being behind his marbled kitchen table/bar as she heard whispers then saw Mikoto leave with a wave goodbye and left out the door.

Hinata saw Tobi walk to her and gave her a goodbye hug too but was even tighter than Mikoto's "Goodbye Tobi will miss you," letting her go he ran out the door with his arms up flailing in the air yelling for Mikoto to wait for him.

Sasuke got up gripping the counter for support while holding his face in pain. Sasuke looked to see the time on his electric oven to see it was already 9am_. 'Out of all my relatives Tobi had to come along with mother..when is he ever going to grow up?'_

"umm Sasuke?" Hinata looked at him from the living room seeing he was in pain.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata who was looking at the floor fidgeting with her fingers "yes Hinata?"

"i-I well umm…w-wheres your restroom?" She asked

"It's the door next to my room on the left ,"He told her

Hinata took her clothes from the laundry basket but leaving her lavender jacket and went to the bathroom shutting the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy from bed head. She combed her hair with her fingers and got dressed into her own clothes. When she came out of the bathroom dressed in her baggy jeans and her black tank top that hugged her body having fishnet sleeves attached to shirt. She went back to the basket setting on the coffee table while tucking the phone number she got from Mikoto into her jeans then grabbed her zipped up lavender hoodie.

"Why do you wear that? You know you have an awesome body right?," Sasuke asked stiring his coffee as he sat at his marbled kitchen table/bar that had three bar stools on each side and still with no shirt.

"I wear it to keep people fro.."

"From seeing your bruises?" he interupted

Hinata gasped with her eyes widened as she turned to see him staring at her with his black eyes narrowed.

"I saw the bruise on your arm, the hand print is too big to be from the females you got into a fight with last night ,"he said to her trying to remain calm.

Hinata began to shake in terror as she got lost in his black eyes _'He-he saw the bruise from father…..is he mad at me?'_

"i-i-I deserved it…i-I was in his way a-and.."

"That doesn't give him a right to hurt you!" Sasuke yelled at her slamming his fist down in anger.

Hinata took a step back as Sasuke yelled at her. She felt her eyes burn as her eyes started to water feeling her tears falling down her face. "i-im s-sorry," She couldn't think of anything else to say but her body decided to take over as she ran out the door slamming it shut.

Sasuke looked at his front door staring after her then looked down at his coffee_. 'I wasn't mad at her…I didn't mean to yell…'_ he clenched his fist.

* * *

Hinata stopped running after a few blocks only to realize she left her hoodie, she didn't know where she was, she even left her cell phone at Sasuke's place and she had no money for her to get a taxi. _'why does this have to happen to me? I can't go back…would if he's still angry….would he beat me like father?...' _Hinata sighed "what should I do now?" as she continued walking she bumped into someone that made her fall on her ass and quickly apologized not even wanting to see who she ran into.

"Hey it's okay don't worry about it I wasn't paying attention either," they replied

Hinata looked up to see a blond boy standing over her with his hand out to help her up. She gently took his hand as she started to blush. He was so handsome with bright blue eyes, 3 lines that looked like whiskers on each side of his cheek with a grin on his face and spiky blond hair. He had an orange and black jacket over a black t-shirt with blue pants.

"My names Naruto Uzamaki," he said with a smile

"M-my names Hinata Hyuga,"she replied

"Sorry but are you okay? You seem to have been crying," he said curiously getting close to her face

Hinata took a step back feeling her face heat up from Naruto's closeness "I-im fine I just..i just can't seem to find my way home…" she said sadly looking down the concrete floor

"Well if you want I can take you to wherever you need to go," Naruto told her with hands behind his head.

"uh-uh no no its okay I…I wouldn't have any way to pay you back…"

"Don't worry about it next time you can just buy me ramen," he said with a grin and gave her a thumbs up.

"uhh if you say so. Thank you," Hinata said quietly with a blush having her hand move up to her lips.

Naruto looked at his watch 9:30 "Hey is it okay if we stop by the hospital I kind of want to check up on someone? you're in no rush right?"

"N-no of course not take your time," Hinata told him

"Alright Great! Lets go!," he replied excitedly as he grabbed her hand having her blush even darker as they walked in the direction of the hospital which was only 3 blocks away.

They soon walked into the hospital doors and went up to the front desk to the nurse. Her hair was long brown hair that was up into a pony tail with bangs hanging down her face as her eyes were brownish red.

"Hello can I help you?" the nurse asked

"Yes I'm looking for the room that Sakura Haruno is in ,"Naruto told the women

'_Sakura? Where have I heard that name before?' _Hinata thought to herself as Naruto started walking to this Sakura's room pulling Hinata with him '_why does that name sound so familiar?'_

Naruto stopped at a door and opened it to reveal a pink haired women sitting up in bed looking out the window. She had bandages on her face and bandages wrapped around her head but didn't seem to hide all the bruises she had on her face.

"Sakura!"Naruto yelled out as he rushed to her side "I came as soon as I heard are you okay? Who did this to you? Tell me and I'll take care of them right away!"

Hinata stood there shocked when her memory flashed right before her eyes of their fight from last night. She started to step back and turned to run but ran into someone making her fall on her ass again as she gazed up to see the high pony tailed blond that had her bangs cover one side of her face with shining blue eyes and first shocked expression then narrowed at Hinata with her hands balled into fists crushing the stemmed white flowers Ino was holding.

"YOU!" Ino yelled

By her yelling Naruto and Sakura looked over to see Hinata on the ground looking at Ino terrified.

"THAT'S HER! THAT'S THE BITCH THAT DID THIS TO ME NARUTO! ,"Sakura yelled

Naruto looked confused as he looked at Hinata then back at Sakura "Her? But shes to nice to hurt anyone I mean look at her….does she really look like she would even hurt a fly?"Naruto questioned

"Its true Naruto, she started the whole thing," Ino said as she glared at Hinata who was still on the floor.

"How so?" he asked them both

"She was hanging around Sasuke when she didn't even have the right too," Sakura replied coldly while staring at Hinata.

Naruto got up not looking at Sakura "Oh I see…well I'll be leaving now I just wanted to be sure you where okay. Goodbye Sakura," at that he left the hospital room leaving Hinata. Hinata quickly got up following Naruto out of the hospital.

Ino glared at Hinata as the girl disappeared with Naruto. Walking in the hospital room with flowers and shutting the door,"Why don't you give Naruto a chance Sakura? All night he wouldn't stop calling me cuz he wanted to know if you where okay."

Sakura said nothing, just stared down at her clenched fists feeling a tear fall down her face and onto her sheets.

Hinata followed Naruto in silence not knowing what to do _'he doesn't even seem to know im following him…should I just find another way home?...is he to mad to take me home cuz of what I did to his friend?'_ Hinata bumped into him and looked up to see his back still turned.

"Why…Why did you hurt Sakura?" he asked in a angry voice

"I-I don't really remember…Sasuke said they started beating me in the restroom then he said i-I got angry and started fighting back…i-I never meant to hurt anyone I don't usually drink…i-im sorry" Hinata stuttered trying to find the words to explain what she was told of what has happened.

"…."Naruto stayed silent

Hinata began to walk away but felt her wrist being grabbed and quickly looked at Naruto.

"Where are you going I still have to take you home,"he told her

"Y-You still want to help me? Even though I hurt your friend? B-but why?" she was so confused on this boys random mood swings.

"Because I told you I would. If I knew what you have done before we meet I may have held a grudge but you don't seem like the kind of person to hurt anyone. But now you owe me two lunches for ramen now got it!," he grinned while giving her a thumb up.

Hinata sweat dropped with a nervous laugh but agreed to his demands of treating him to ramen. _'This boy is insane how can he still be so cheerfull?'_

* * *

Sasuke got out of the shower wrapping a white towel around his waist walking to his room while drying his hair with another. He put on black boxers and black jeans. He grabbed his red crimson dress shirt and black sports jacket. He put on a black belt and stuck brass knuckles into his pockets. He was about to walk out of his room till he heard a noise…a ringtone and a buzz sound?

**We live in a cold **

Sasuke had his phone but it wasn't his music.

**Dark world with Venom in its Fangs**

**You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be okay**

**It's on the attack. It's a war it's a game a ball and chain chew my arm off to get away**

**Don't fight it ,or deny it, Invite It**

Sasuke listened to it trying to figure out where it was coming from as he scanned through his room and soon found it laying on the floor vibrating and lighting up. Picking up the red Samsung android touch screen phone and looked at the collar ID saying Neji that had no picture ID.

**Cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth I can take it. thro-**

"Hello?" Sasuke answered the phone only to hear someone yelling in his ear.

"WHO IS THIS?! WHERE IS LADY HINATA?! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT HURT HER OR ILL-"

"Well im Sasuke Uchiha first off. Secondly there's no Lady Hinata here?...Wait….is this the asshole that kicked her out of the house last night?!"Sasuke felt his blood boiling.

"No this is her cousin Neji..that would be her father who kicked her out. He told me to call to see if she was okay. May I speak with her?"

"She actually left my apartment crying and left her phone here…now that I think about it I don't think she took her wallet or…hoodie," Sasuke told Neji

"SHE'S NOT WEARING HER HOODIE! WHY WAS HER HOODIE OFF!? YOU BETTER PRAY I DON'T FIND OUT YOU TOOK HER VIRGINITY!"

'_Virginity? A girl that innocent I wouldn't doubt it but no man can resist a body like hers…unless she wore that hoodie 24/7'_

"HEY DO YOU HEAR ME! I WANT LADY HINATA TO CALL ME EMEDIATLY WHEN YOU FIND HER!"

"Wait…when I find her? Why can't you?!" Sasuke questioned him, frustrated at being dragged into something that he had nothing to do with.

"I can't because I'm sadly on my honeymoon. Please find my cousin she sees good in everyone and trusts them to quickly even when there plainly seen as bad people. Call me when you find her," Neji hung up without having Sasuke say another word.

Sasuke sighed frustrated while looking at the clock 10:30 "I guess I have time," he told himself as he grabbed Hinata's wallet, phone and hoodie. He grabbed his hand gun putting bullets back into it and stuffed it in his jackets inside pocket that was made for him to carry a gun. Grabbing his keys to his Ninja bike and wallet he locked his apartment door and headed to his motorcycle.

* * *

"WHAT?! I CANT BELIEVE THIS! HOW CAN THIS HAPPENED?!" Naruto yelled out crying and holding his head with his hands in the middle of the parking lot of where his car supposedly was.

"I-Its okay, Naruto. We can report it to the police right?" Hinata asked

"It's not even mine I took it without permission from my dad," Naruto said sadly losing all hope

"Well your dad will be understanding right?," Hinata asked again with a nervous laugh

Naruto looked up at Hinata with tears flowing down his face like waterfalls "It's not him I'm worried about."

"NARUTOOO!"

Hinata turned around to see a women she had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore sleeveless white blouse under a long, loose-fitting green dress. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard sandals. When Hinata turned to look back at Naruto he was gone_. 'h-he's gone I wonder where he went?'_ she thought to herself as she looked around the parking lot nervously.

"Excuse me have you seen my son?" The women asked with a bright smile.

"umm well he was here but now he's gone I'm sorry," Hinata replied fidgeting with her fingers.

"It's okay dear when you see him just tell him that I'm not mad that I just want to talk okay?" The red haired women said with a smile before turning around stomping away angrily.

Hinata stood there watching the women leave.

"Phew that was close..."Naruto sighed in relief as he came out from underneath a black pick-up truck rubbing the back of his neck with a grin.

"T-that women she seemed angry…she told me to tell you that she wasn't angry tha.."

"My mother always says that. Her name is Kushina and when she says she's not angry it just really means pissed off and in a murdering mood but it's okay she will get over it quickly, most women do, right?." He told Hinata with a laugh.

Hinata stiffened and didn't even giggle at his little joke.

"Hey you okay? You seem to have seen a ghost," He asked Hinata who only stood their staring behind him.

"Naruto," a women said sweetly from behind him.

Naruto only stiffened his body and turned to see the red headed women with a innocent smile but soon turned into an angry face with her eyes shining red with anger. She then karate chopped Naruto's head and grabbed the back of his collar to his shirt walking away while dragging him away from Hinata while hitting him repeatedly hitting on the hand. "DON'T YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO STEAL! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOUR FATHER AND I WHERE?!.."

Naruto yelled trying to get out of his mothers grip,"No please mom..I-I'm sorry b-but I told this girl that I would take her home…please let me go mom," Naruto fought with his mom as she continued to rant about how worried both parents where.

Hinata watched the two disappear in the crowd of people dumbfounded. Then hung her head down in grief _'agh im out of a ride again?'_ she cried at herself as she went to sit down on the bench by the parking lot putting her head down on her hands. _'I give up ill just sit here till I magically get a ride'_ she told herself then heard her stomach growl laying her hands on her stomach as it growled in pain. _'eh now I'm starving too, how can this day get any wors?.'_ Then noticed someone stopped next to her seeing them wearing black sandals and had very white skin on the persons feet but with purple painted toe nails.

"Oh look Kobuto a young girl, she looks hungry, give her my left over noodles will you?," the person said with a calm but snake like voice.

Hinata looked up to see a man with long black hair with a strands of hair in front of his face. He was so pale as she was almost like paper but had purple lines around his eyes that where amber and had a slit pupil just like a snake. He wore a plain gray garb with a purple rope wrapped around his waist and had black pants. He looked terrifying but Hinata hid it with her blank expression. She was surprised when a case of ramen was put in front of her face as she looked up to see a man with round glasses with onyx black eyes and silver white hair that was in a pony tail but had short bangs that hung down framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand. He had on dark purple pants and blue sandal.

"uh no I'm fine thank you though…"Hinata said putting her hands in front of her with a nervous laugh but her stomach growled loudly as her face fell sadly blue at her stomach's demand.

The man sat next to her with Kobuto still holding the ramen case in front of her,"Don't be ridiculous my dear please take it," the man said

Hinata nodded as she took the case from Kobuto and was handed chop sticks and bagan nibbling on the meal as the pale man stared at her with his head resting on his hand. Kobuto stood on the other side of the pale man as if he was a body guard. _'He must be really important to have a body guard…but he doesn't look like he would fight anyone' _Hinata thought to herself as she finished her food.

"Thank you that was delicious…oh i-I'm sorry my name Hinata Hyuga and yours?"

"Oh my apologies my name is Lord Orochimaru and this here is my assistant Kobuto Yakushi,"Orochimaru gestured to Kobuto, as Kobuto only nodded to Hinata then continued to look around their surroundings.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the hospital cursing under his breath. He decided to start at the hospital since she injured her hand maybe she would have an actual doctor look at it but instead found out she was a blond boy with blue eyes and left just a couple of minutes ago. He continued to walk in the streets thinking to himself _'maybe she got a ride? Maybe she was already home? Or would if she was taken by a complete stranger?' _Fearing that might be the case. He walked around the block to a parking lot and saw the blue haired women smiling and talking to someone. He sighed in relief walking more quickly towards her then realized who she was talking too. The figure grabbed her hand gently having her stand up and was taking her to his vehicle. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he ran towards the figure putting on his brass knuckles.

Sasuke jumped up aiming at the pale white face that was leading Hinata to the vehicle but was blocked by the silver haired man with his armored wrists as they crossed over one another,"Long time no see, Sasuke," Kobuto said with a smirked.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata let go of Orochimaru's hand turning to look at a angry Sasuke.

"Hinata get away from that monster," he ordered while glaring at Kabuto who stood between Sasuke and Orochimaru along with Hinata who looked confused. As she took a step towards Sasuke she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend?," Orochimaru asked putting his arm over Hinata, gripping her shoulder gently. "I didn't know this angel belonged to you," he told Sasuke while pushing Hinata's hair back showing her neck,"She doesn't seem to have a mark...which means she's untaken...maybe I should take her instead.."Orochimaru's voice slithered as he got closer to Hinata's neck feeling his hot breath against her skin.

'_W-what's happening? I-I cant move'._ Hinata could only speak in her mind shocked at what was happening, her eyes widening at Orochimaru's breath getting closer to her skin. She looked at Sasuke with a frightened face pleading for help.

"STOP IT!" Sasuke yelled pulling out his gun aiming it at Orochimaru "Let her go and be on your way. She belongs to me. Now leave," Sasuke said in a cold tone to Orochimaru with hatred eyes ready to shoot.

With Sasuke staring at Orochimaru, Kabuto took this chance to knock the gun out of Sasuke hand, then fist his chest with his palms, pushing Sasuke back. Kabuto smirked seeing Sasuke in pain holding his chest staring back at Kabuto.

"Kabuto that's enough fun, I grow bored now, let us go...we have errands to do," Orochimaru told Kabuto and let Hinata go as she fell to her knees trembling feeling her heart racing. Kabuto quickly followed Orochimaru opening the vehicle door for him and then drove off.

Sasuke bent down picking up his gun putting it back in his jacket along with putting his brass knuckles back into his jeaned pocket's and walked over to Hinata who was still trembling.

"You idiot what were you thinking about getting in a car with a complete stranger? He could have hurt you. Hasn't your mom told you anything about stranger danger?"

"My mother past away when I was little…so no she hasn't"Hinata said quietly not looking up at Sasuke.

"….im sorry.." Sasuke replied regretting he said anything about the girls mother.

"Its not your fault she died from a weak heart father said….but its okay I sometimes feel her here with me...even in death," Hinata said looking up at him smiling warmly hiding her pain with closed eyes.

Sasuke didn't know what to make of this girl…he would die if something ever happened to his mother. Getting the thought out of head he dug through his pocket and gave her phone and wallet back. "Your cousin…Neji I think was his name…said you need to call him after I found you," Sasuke told her.

Hinata took her wallet putting it in her pocket and grabbed her phone. "Wait you answered my phone?"

"Yea so?"

"That's invading my privacy!" getting up as she snapped at him.

"And it's my fault you left your phone at my place I suppose? Either way it's over and done with, just call him so I know what to do with you," he replied sitting down on the bench with his arm crossed over his chest looking up at the clouded sky.

Hinata stared at Sasuke with a pout but called her cousin. By the third ring he answered.

"Hello? Hinata?"

"Hi..N-Neji"

"WHERE ARE YOU?! WHO WAS THIS SASUKE GUY?! DID HE HURT YOU?!" Neji yelled having Hinata hold the phone away from her ear till she didn't hear him yell anymore.

"Well I'm at a parking lot a block from the hospital, and Sasuke is a gentleman I met last night and he took good care of me…,"she replied calmly.

"What do you mean he took care of you?" Neji asked but had a hint of anger in his voice.

"W-well after father told me to get out last night I….decided to go out for a walk and stopped to get a drink" Hinata lied not telling him what her father actually did when she refused.

Sasuke widened his eyes hearing her lie to her cousin from what she told him _'why on earth did she change her story…..unless the story she told me wasn't true….but she had a mark on her..'_

"Well your father told me to tell you to go home. He's threatened to call the police on you if you aren't home by this afternoon.." Neji told her

"Is that Hinata?!" a woman was heard in the back ground.

"Tell Tenten I say hi and that I'm sorry for trouble you both on your honeymoon."

Hinata can hear Neji cover the mouth piece while yelling back at his new wife "Yes and Hinata says Hi!"

"HIIII HINATA!,"she heard Tenten yell.

"Well I have to go. You call me if you need me got it?! And don't go running around with random guys Hinata. Is that Sasuke guy still with you?," Neji asked

"umm yes and yes,"she replied while turning to look at Sasuke still watching the sky.

"Let me speak with him."Neji told her

Hinata complied handing the phone to Sasuke who only blankly stared at her then the phone.

"My cousin wishes to speak to you," she said quietly.

"Fine," Sasuke took the phone from her answering a "hello" to the Hyuga

"Listen carefully Uchiha,"Neji told Sasuke more calmly than there last conversation they had," Hinata is very special she is very gentle but also has a dark side to her….make sure she stays out of trouble till you get her home. I'm sure you know that her father is a bit strict.."

"A bit strict doesn't cut it with me Hyuga…she had a bruise on her arm that she continues to hide," Sasuke said coldly and quietly as so Hinata won't hear him telling Neji.

He heard Neji sigh on the other line "Take her home Uchiha…im nothing but a relative that tries to protect Hinata from harm but I sadly can't do anything about her abusive father….If you wish to do something about it please do so. Before it gets out of hand…Thank you Uchiha Sasuke I'm counting on you." With that Sasuke heard Neji hang up. Sasuke stared down at the phone not sure what to feel about how Hinata's cousin would count on HIM. He didn't even know Sasuke but trusted him with his dear cousin.

"So what did Neji say?" Hinata took a step towards Sasuke with a hand up covering her lips looking concerned.

"He said to take you home." He paused to look at the time already 11:30 and smirked _'hn sorry dad guess you'll have to find someone else to do the assignment' _He passed her phone back to her.

Sasuke started to walk his way to his bike that was a block over knowing Hinata was right at his heels like a puppy dog. Sasuke then pulled out his blackberry phone to call his mother _'she will understand better than anyone else…she did seem to like Hinata' _The phone quickly answered by its 2nd ring

"Heelloooo"

"TOBI?! GIVE THE PHONE TO MIKOTO! THIS IS HER PHONE DAMN IT!," Sasuke yelled into his while walking with people staring at him and Hinata.

"Awe why do you have to be so mean Sasuke," Tobi whined on the phone

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE SHIT WHEN I GET THEIR IM GOING TO STICK MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR-"

"SASUKE!" Mikoto yelled at her youngest son

"Mother! Im sorry it was Tobi he-"

"Stop blaming everything on Tobi he's an adult and you should show him some respect!"

Sasuke gave up on blaming Tobi even though it was his fault "yes mother."

"So why has my youngest son called me this fine evening. I hope you are on your way here."

"Yeah about that…I won't be able to make it. Maybe later tonight when I get things situated okay?"

"Is this about the Hinata women. She's so nice she would be an excellent wife for you and-"

"Mom stop it and yes it's about Hinata I have to take her home and…take care of a few things…"

"Well okay dear ill tell your father though he won't be happy,"

"When is father ever happy? I'll call you when I'm done with my errands bye mom."

"Goodbye sweety," Mikoto replied and hung up her phone.

They finally made it to Sasuke's bike with her hoodie lying over the seat. Hinata grabbed her hoodie and put it on without hesitation and wrapped her arms around herself happy to have her hoodie to comfort her.

Sasuke put the one helmet he had on her head strapping it under her chin, noticing she was blushing he looked into her lavender eyes with his black ones. He looked down at her lips that he once tasted before wanting to kiss them again he started to move closer.

"S-Sasuke,"she whispered as he got closer to her face. _'W-what is he doing? T-this can't happen…i-I barely know him'_

Sasuke was snapped out of his trance when his head tapped on her helmet. He quickly recovered and coughed into his hand trying to act like he didn't just try to kiss her. "Well we should be going know. What's your address?"

Hinata only nodded telling him where she lived. She got behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his back. He only smiled on the inside happy to feel her arms around him starting the bike and headed to her home.

Hinata couldn't help but scream, squeak or gasp every time he made sharp turns or ran red lights holding him tighter. When she let her guard down and loosen her grip, he would make his bike go faster or fake of doing a wheelie that making her jump and go back to gripping him tighter which made him only laugh. She could tell he was enjoying her suffering because she could feel his body jolting up and down from laughter, even though she couldn't really see his face. The whole ride to her house she had her eyes closed and only opening them to yell out "sorry" to the people honking or yelling behind them at Sasuke's reckless driving. She wasn't even sure they could hear her apology. _'Omg this man is going to be the death of me!'_ Hinata told herself over and over in her head as she held tighter to Sasuke.

They finally stopped in front of her house as Sasuke turned off his bike looking up at the huge house. Built with red bricks it was a freaking mansion and that was only half of it. He saw that the front yard was well taken care of with iron gates around it and vines growing in-between the bars. Sasuke saw on one side of the house he saw a small garden with a giant fountain pure white as birds bathed in the fountain. He looked over his shoulder to see that they where atleast 20 blocks from where Kiba's bar was '_How the hell did she get all the way from here to Kibas bar?'_ Sasuke thought to himself and looked down to see Hinata's eyes closed just like last time and tapped the helmet getting her attention. When she realized that they had stopped she let go of Sasuke and got off his bike trying to unclip the helmet to get it off. Sasuke set his bike's kickstand down he turned to see she was having trouble. Sasuke walked over to her and unclipped the helmet and laid it down on the bikes seat.

"Thank you for all your hospitality Sasuke and thank you for bringing me home. Goodbye Sasuke," she started to walk towards the gates. Sasuke grabbed her hand stopping her from walking any further as she stared at him blankly.

"Hinata…if I may…can I come inside with you I want to be sure you're not in too much trouble…" he lied wanting to meet this father of hers. He let go of her hand and waited for a response.

Hinata only nodded and continued walking to the gates and pushing them open. Sasuke followed Hinata as they passed the gardeners and servants that greeted "Lady Hinata" that made his left eye twitch. _'Why lady Hinata? Why not just Hinata? Or ?' _Sasuke thought to himself and noticed that the women gardeners and servants where staring at him whispering to each other and giggling. Sasuke ignored them still following Hinata as she seemed to be more confident when they entered the house. Sasuke looked around him seeing that the floor was wooden that shined under the lights and the walls where white as snow along with pictures of waterfalls and portraits of family members as they almost had the same eyes as Hinata but they were more white as paper as if they can look straight inside the soul.

Hinata stopped at a solid oak door and turned to Sasuke,"You mustn't show weakness or speak unless spoken too okay? ," She told Sasuke with a firm stare and he only nodded as she knock gently on the door.

"Come in," a cold male's voice was heard.

Hinata took a deep breath and opened the door. Sasuke saw a fire place that was lite and sets of couches on each side and a coffee table in between them. Sasuke couldn't really see what the room looked like for the sunlight outside was blocked by blood red curtains. Sasuke continued to follow Hinata to the couches and realized there was a young girl reading on the floor lying on her stomach as she kicked her legs care free in the air, humming to herself. She had long dark brown hair as one strand hung in front of her face and had white eyes with a tint of lavender. From what Sasuke could see in the dark she had on tight blue jeans and black v-neck t-shirt. Sasuke sat next to Hinata who seemed very calm and her eyes focused on something. Sasuke looked forward to see a man at a desk with a small lamp lighting the pile of papers that were stacked over one another. As the man finished his paper work he got up walking towards them. Hinata quickly got up as did Sasuke.

"Father this is Uchiha Sasuke,"Hinata told him.

"Sasuke this is Hiashi Hyuga my father, "she gestured with her hand introducing one another.

As Hiashi got closer Sasuke could see him clearer with a stern look and cold stare that made Sasuke nervous as if he can see right through Sasuke's soul with his pure white eyes. He had long dark almost black brown hair. He wore a white rob with slippers and white stripped pajamas underneath.

"Hinata come to my office I must speak with you. Privately," He told Hinata as he stared down at Sasuke and walked to the door that was behind the previous desk he was at recently.

Sasuke looked next to him and thought saw a glimpse of terror in Hinata's eyes but she soon nodded and followed her father to the next room shutting the door she glance at Sasuke helplessly then shut the door.

Sasuke was left in the room awkwardly with the small girl who stopped humming and stared at Sasuke with her white eyes. He was getting really uncomfortable with the silence killing him as he tried not to stare back at the little girl till he saw her quickly get up and got close to his face.

"My names Hanabi, Hinata's little sister and your Sasuke Uchiha?," she said excitedly

Sasuke couldn't help but give the Hinabi a smile from her excitement,"Hello Hanabi. And yes im Sasuke Uchiha why do you question my name?" he questioned her.

"My sister never brings boys home not that she's ever been with one,"she said while circling around him as he stiffened sitting on the couch and could see her checking to see if he had any flaws," I thought you would be less….handsome," Hanabi told him.

"And may I ask how you heard of me?," he questioned the girl again.

"Well from Neji of course he called father on the house phone….but of course I heard the whole conversation on the other line." She whispered to Sasuke.

"I see you're a sneaky one aren't you," he teased the little one making her slightly blush.

Sasuke quickly turned his head towards the door Hinata and Hiashi where in as he heard yelling.

"Sasuke?," Hanabi called out his name quietly

"yes?," he replied as he looked at her to see her with her head down low in sadness.

"Will you…be taking my sister away?," Hanabi asked

Sasuke didn't know what to say but then clenched his hands into fists,"Would you stop me if I did?" He looked at her waiting for her response as the yelling continued and saw that she was thinking rather hard then looked up at him with teary eyes.

"No…I wouldn't….sister isn't happy here….father and her are constantly fighting…I don't want to see her hurt anymore…,"She told Sasuke with tears running down her face.

"I don't want to see her hurt either..,"Sasuke confessed as he put one hand on her cheek caressing her small face letting the tears wet his hand then quickly moved his hand back as they both heard a thump and Hinata crying.

Sasuke quickly got up and kicked the door open to see Hiashi pinning Hinata against the wall by her neck. She had a red mark on her cheek from being hit. Tears rolled down her pale face as she tried to pry her father's hands open to let her go but her small gentle hands where hopeless against giant rough hands as his fingers only tightened around her small neck. Sasuke couldn't think as rage took over and ran at Hiashi and punched him in the jaw making Hiashi fall back and let go of Hinata as she collapsed on floor coughing and rubbing her bruising neck. Sasuke then took out his brass knuckles punching Hiashi in the stomach and slamming his fist up wards against Hiashi's jaw making him fall on his back in pain. Sasuke then repeatedly started to kick Hiashi in the ribs violently. Sasuke grabbed the old man by his rob making Hiashi look at a really pissed off Sasuke.

"Now you listen to me you son of a bitch I'm taking Hinata, if she wants to come back to this hell whole then fine but If you ever hurt her again ill break both your hands and legs. If you continue your abuse further I will gladly finish you off myself," Sasuke told Hiashi coldly and then punched him with his brass knuckles that made small splatters of blood on his and Hiashi's clothes. Sasuke shoved the old man roughly down having his head hit the wooden floor and looked up at Sasuke but didn't say anything as his eyes shut closed.

Sasuke turned to see Hanabi at Hinata's side sitting on the wooden floor leaning against the wall looking terrified at Sasuke.

"I-Is he dead?," Hanabi questioned Sasuke with a frightened voice.

"No he's not dead…I'm sorry you both had to see that…,"He turned to face Hinata who was looking down at the floor holding her neck gently with her cheek still red from where she was struck. Sasuke was about to leave the office till he stopped not even looking at Hinata "Hinata if you wish to come with me I'll be waiting for you outside. If you aren't out in 20 min I know you have made your decision but remember if you need help….you have my mother's number," Sasuke told her calmly then left the room leaving the two Hyuga sisters with their father laying still on the wooden floor.

**Sooo what you think? Please Review and I want my reader's opinions on what should happen next or ****who**** should come into the story next. Most comments of what should happen or next character I will try to make it work. I tried entering as many characters as I can and don't worry Naruto will reappear along with Minato and Kushina. Im also hoping to get Gaara and the rest of the** **Akatsuki! But unsure how they will come up in the story. Again please review and don't forget to tell me what character you want next! Thanks for reading Hope to get reviews and opinions so I can start chapter 4 soon!**

**P.S Hinata's ringtone for Neji is by PapaRoach and title of song is 'Kick In The Teeth' **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry it took me awhile I didn't really know what I was going to type so don't be mad if it sucks. I asked for opinions and all I god was bad girls club lol sadly I know what that show is but I will mention that in the next story if I get reviews to write another chapter. If you want me to continue please review!**

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS EITHER!**_

Chapter 4: The Bold Hinata

"Hinata if you wish to come with me I'll be waiting for you outside. If you aren't out in 20 min I know you have made your decision but remember if you need help….you have my mother's number," Sasuke told her calmly then left the room leaving the two Hyuga sisters with their father laying still on the wooden floor.

Sasuke walked out the office not even giving Hinata a second glance. It took all his might not to go up and hold the crying hyuga. As he walked out of the house with his hands shoved into his pockets and stern look on his face, the servants, maids , everyone in the whole damn house stared, gasped, and whispered behind his back. He had little splats of blood on his clothes but couldn't really tell because of his black jacket and crimson red shirt. He cursed under his breath _'why don't people mind their own damn bisuness? Of course I did just beat up their employer….eh oh well he deserved it. If not me then who would have?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke's words repeated in Hinata's mind still trembling with her sister by her side. She held her throat as it felt sore from her father's grip. _'Go with him? But…what would happen too..'_ she looked at her little sister who was looking at her elder sister with frightened and concerned white eyes. Hinata looked at her father's unmoving body blood spattered on his rob and hard wooden floors.

"You should leave….while you still have a chance…"Hanabi said quietly.

Hinata quickly looked at her baby sis, gripping her sisters shoulders tightly," No I won't leave you…I won't let this happen to you too."

Hanabi smiled sadly at her sister putting her small hands on Hinata's cheek having Hinata realize she was crying," I don't know how you do it Hinata…you think of others before yourself…even if it means hurting yourself….I'll be okay…if father gets out of hand I can always call Sasuke right?," Hanabi gave a small sad chuckle but Hinata didn't even smile at her sisters light humor in this situation.

They both turned their heads hearing a groan coming from the old man.

Hinata stared at Hiashi with frightened wide eyes _'What would he do when he wakes? What would he do if I did go with Uchiha Sasuke?...what would he do to Hanabi?_' Hinata thought to herself as if seeing the flashes of horror that her father would do to her adoring lil sister.

Hanabi pulled Hinata into a hug snapping Hinata out of her thoughts,"I will call the ambulance sister, I pray that you leave. I promise to call you when he wakes and call you if he even lays a finger on me. I will even notify the servants of what has happened and have the maids by my side at all times….please go," Hanabi pleaded her sister in a tight hug. _'Hinata your so strong but it's time that you let me handle fathers abuse….i will not let him hurt us ever again.'_ Hanabi thought to herself as she let go of Hinata.

Hinata nodded as she got up helping her sister up also. Hanabi called the ambulance with her cell phone. All the servants where outside the office door gasping and whispering to each other at the sight of Hiashi on the floor. The two sisters went up to pack Hinata's back pack that was black with purple hearts that floated up from bottom to top. They both put the belongings into the bag not knowing how long Sasuke's invitation would last. With her things packed Hinata and Hanabi walked to the front gate where they met Sasuke leaning against his bike with his arms crossed of his chest opening one eye slightly to view the two Hyuga sisters. Hinata embraced her sister on last time giving her a kiss on the head mumbling her goodbye and walked up to Sasuke while her gaze was down at the gravel.

Sasuke grabbed the helmet putting it on her head and strapping it on under her chin, glancing at her sad lavender eyes that where deep in thought and her body on autopilot. After he strapped on the helmet he stepped back as she automatically got onto his bike. Sasuke looked back at Hanabi who stood there with her white eyes on her sister.

Sasuke walked up to the small Hyuga giving her a piece of paper," Here's my number…If anything happens call me with no hesitation. If he even looks at you wrong I will be at the front door," Sasuke told her with a stern voice.

"Thank you…Sasuke…I only ask one thing…if I may?," Hanabi asked

"Anything," Sasuke replied without hesitation but questioned in his mind

"Don't drag Hinata into your family business…unless it's her choice to get involved," Hanabi said coldly

"So you know what I do then?" Sasuke felt the arua between them getting thick with tension but kept his face emotionless.

"I did my research on your family's history….also…who else would be carrying a gun hidden in there jacket and carry brass knuckles?" Hanabi bragged but still with a cold tone within her voice.

Sasuke knelt down to the girl's level his black orbs meeting her white eyes looking into them," I promise to keep her safe from harm, from my family, from people whether from hell or from the heavens….and from myself." He told her putting his hand on her head as he got up and got onto his bike with Hinata wrapping her arms around him looking back at her little sister one last time then Sasuke drove off.

* * *

By the time they got back to Sasuke's apartment it was already 1pm. Sasuke took off Hinatas helmet, her eyes shifting side to side in deep thought. He sighed as he walked up to his apartment with her following not saying a word. He opened the door to his apartment letting her go in first as she went straight to the couch laying her bag next to her sitting with her hands on her knees and her head hung low.

'_I just don't understand how can she beat up two girls yet she didn't even try sticking up to her father…__**"finally…i can come out and play**__"_ Sasuke flashed back to a smirking Hinata then back to what Neji said _**"she also has a dark side to her"**__…Does she have a split personality?.hmm I wonder..'_ Sasuke pondered as he looked at his hand then at the hyuga who seemed to be in her own little world of depression.

Walking behind her he whispered her name as she turned to respond he hit the nerve on her neck to knock her out, having her fall lying on the couch with one arm bent towards her face and the other dangling off the edge of the couch. Sasuke waited about 2 minutes to see if anything would happen but she just seemed to be asleep breathing calmly.

Sighing he went to get a beer out of the refigirator _'Well it was worth a shot. Maybe she doesn't have a split personality…'_ As he got the beer and opened it he turned around and saw her standing having her hair shadow over her eyes.

Sasuke put his beer down on the counter "Oh Hinata my apologies bu-" Sasuke didn't even get to finish his sentence from being side kicked in the stomach that made him fly to the other side of the living room crashing into his book shelf. Sasuke looked up to see Hinata with her coat opened freely with one hand placed on her hip looking at him with amusement. He stood up and went to grab his brass knuckles to defend himself but his pockets where empty._ 'What the hell?_' He looked up hearing the women tsk while waving her finger back and forth in disapproval.

"Are you looking for these?," She questioned holding up his brass knuckles and hand gun in one hand while letting the bullets fall out of her free hand.

'_No. How..when did she…'_ He soon lost train of thought as he was punched in the jaw throwing him back to the ground. He tried to get up but was crushed as she jumped on top of him pinning his arms under her knees and black mid-lock blade up at his throat. Looking up he saw Hinata smirk with her once loving eyes full of blood lust.

"You know most people that wake me up are people that beat up poor Hinata," she exclaimed then paused before continuing,"….which brings up the question is to why you made her unconscious?," she asked coldly.

Sasuke smirked and chuckled.

"What's so funny? I asked you a question!," she said angrily pushing down the blade against his skin that made him stop laughing but kept his smirk on his face.

"I guess Neji was right Hinata does have a dark self in her," he told her as he swung his leg up over her head and his leg onto her neck crushing her down as it lifted her knees off of his arms letting him grab her hand that held the knife, making her drop it out of her grip. He quickly moved on top of her and grabbing her wrists roughly pinning them above her head. He smirked as he saw her struggle underneath him..

"There now we can talk," Sasuke he told her calmly with no emotion on his face as he stared down at her.

The women stopped struggling and looked into his charcoal eyes and grinned, "Oh Sasuke I know you don't want to talk….talking is so boring," she whispered as she moved closer to his ear ,"lets finish what we started last night," she said seductively as she began to kiss and nibble his neck.

Sasuke began to feel the lust inside him build as she continued but tried to hold his grip on her wrists. Sasuke then felt her lips on his. They were so soft he couldn't help but lick her lips wanting to explore her mouth once again. She opened her mouth as he let go of her wrists and pulled her head up burying his fingers into her hair.

Of course it was short lived when he was kicked in the groin having him let go of her emediatly and hold himself in pain. Looking up to see she was running out the front door and slammed it shut.

Sasuke groaned in pain still knelt down with his head on the floor trying to remember how to breath. _'Damn that women'_

He then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and reached to get it.

"What!?," he snapped angrily from the pain and that Hinata ran off AGAIN!

"Wow somebody had a bad day," the person replied

"What do you want Kiba?," he asked agitated

"Well your brother and some other guy I think his name was Kisame came in the bar wanting to know about that Hinata girl."

"What did you say?" Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat terrified that Itachi would be going after Hinata.

"I didn't really say much just that she was shy at first had a couple of drinks, then got into a fight, then went home with you. Why?"

"Cause there's no reason for them to be asking questions, I don't want them near her or any of my relatives and Hinata just ran out of my apartment I'm not even sure it was Hinata."

"You think she may go to the police? You don't think your father is part of this do you?," Kiba asked worriedly

"No she has no reason to….Look just come over have Akamaru sniff her sent and go out and find her for me. I have to go to my father to tell him she isn't a threat…that I know of."

"Alright be over in a bit," Kiba replied hanging up.

* * *

"_**Why? Why would you hurt Sasuke,Yin? He didn't do anything! And how can you just seduce him like that! You know I can't do anything till I'm married! He probably hates me now and then kick me out into the streets thanks to you!," Hinata yelled at her other self that had taken control of her body.**_

"You know it's funny that you can scream and yell in there but yet you can hardly make a sentence without stuttering and talk in a innocent voice," Yin stated calmly with a grin as she walked around the busy town with people glancing at her as she talked to herself from what they could see, "And who knows, maybe he was planning on raping you if you where unconscious."

_**Hinata gasped in shock, "Sasuke wouldn't do that! He could be cold at times…but he's really nice and…and-"**_

"Awe Hinata actually has a crush on a boy"Yin teased

"_**Sh-shut up Yin. Did you even grab money or the phone?!"**_

"Yes, unlike you I think before I run off to a middle of nowhere," she replied as she looked around there surroundings.

"_**What are you looking for?"**_

"Somewhere where there's less people," Yin replied as she kept walking and looked up to see seagulls having her grin up above.

_**Hinata immediately intervened from what Yin was thinking "No Yin! Where not going to the beach! Lets go back to Sasuke's Now! Im not even dressed for the beach and we don't have towels or sandels.."**_

"We don't need that stuff to enjoy the view. We'll be fine," She told Hinata as she began to follow the sound of waves and birds but kept feeling annoyed that people where still following her.

Sasuke was sitting up on the bar stool overly thinking about what just happened_ 'What the hell is it with that women? She's fast, has hell of a hit…why couldn't Hinata defend against her father like that?'_ Sasuke wondered as he put and ice pack on his jaw that was already swelling up and bruising. He had another ice pack where he was most recently kicked. Hearing the door being knocked he called them to come in.

Kiba entered the apartment with his hands behind his head and his big fluffy companion Akamaru by his side with his tongue hanging out and tail wagging. Kiba looked at Sasuke almost about to laugh but held it in.

"Dude what happened to you?," Kiba asked with Akamaru whimpering sniffing Sasuke's pants greeting him.

"What does it look like happened?," Sasuke responded with anger and patted Akamaru on the head.

"umm that you got your ass kicked" Kiba laughed along with Akamaru who barked in agreement and wagged his tail happily.

"Shut up and just help me find her the sun is already going down and im supposed to be watching her," Sasuke told him and got up putting the ice bags back into his freezer," Her bag is over there on the couch," Sasuke pointed in the living room.

"Would if she doesn't want to come back? By the looks of it she didn't like it here….or you," Kiba told him.

"Just get her here. Carry her,,,,drag her I don't care," Sasuke told Kiba as he collected his gun with bullets and brass knuckles off the floor stuffing them into his pocket.

"And if I don't?"

"Then ill hunt you down and kill you myself," Sasuke responded coldly and left the apartment.

Kiba stared off at the door and shivered looking back at Akamaru who was sitting in front of him wagging his tail ,"Alright Akamaru let's get to work!," hearing a agreed bark from the giant dog.

* * *

"_**Face it Yin you got us lost lets go back to Sasuke's..Maybe he will forgive us?"**_

Yin grinded her teeth in irritation. She's been walking for what felt like forever seeing that the sun was going down but still following the sound of seagulls, "No I refuse to go back for help a second time, it's bad enough he saved us from father cause of your stupid ass."

_**Hinata stayed silent as they both remembered the fight.**_

_Flashback_

"_How can you do this to me? Do you like showing that this family is a disgrace?!,"Hiashi's voice growing louder._

"_B-but you kicked me out w-where was I supposed to go?" Hinata defended herself_

"_Anywhere but a punkass boys house! Stay the night in the street for all I care! You lost your innocents to a STREET RAT!"_

_Hinata felt her blood boiling she snapped up that knocked the chair that she sat in onto the floor ,"He's not a street rat! He is a gentleman that took care of me when I needed to be taken care of! Unlike you, he actually cared for me and for your information he didn't take my innocents! You pathetic excuse of a father!" Hinata then felt a sting on her cheek and realized he hit her._

"_**That's it Hinata let me teach this bitch a lesson on hitting women!" **__Yin yelled out in Hinata's head with her eyes glowing red._

'_No I can handle this myself' Hinata assured her other half._

"_How dare you raise your voice at me! I am the head of this family and the company that feeds you and gives you a roof over your head! You can kiss your chances of being the next leader goodbye!"_

"_FUCK YOUR COMPANY! YOU CAN KEEP IT YOU ASSHOLE! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL" Hinata screamed out and went to punch Hiashi in the face but was shocked when he caught her fist with his hand. Pushing her back she stumbled and bumped into the wall behind her and next thing she knew her feet where off the floor and masculine hands around her neck choking her against the wall._

"_How dare you swear at me!," Hiashi told her coldly with anger in his voice as Hinata tried to get his grip off of her as her vision began to blur but kept clawing at his hands._

"_**Hinata let me take over so I can snap his neck now before he kills us!"**_

_Then she heard the door bash open with a blur vision she saw Sasuke at the door. She soon fell to the floor coughing holding her neck…_

_End of flashback_

Yin gently touched her bruised neck deep in thought as Hinata stayed silent.

**Hot and Dangerous**

Yin snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the cell phone.

**If your one of then role with us**

**Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**

Yin grabbed her phone smiling at the ID that had her sister's picture on it. She remembered Hinata catching Hanabi singing and dancing along with this song.

"Hello," Yin answered trying to sound less bold.

"Hinata! Father is awake but really hasn't said anything when he got home. I told everyone on how Sasuke saved you from father and they say that they won't leave my side at all!," Hanabi told her sister joyfully.

"T-that's great Hanabi have y-you told anyone else about the incident?," Yin asked stuttering awkwardly like Hinata does.

"_**Let me talk to her!"**_ Hinata yelled at Yin to let her take control to talk to her own sister only to be ignored by Yin.

"Well I told Neji he didn't seem to mind about Sasuke beating up father but..he did seem angry that he took you back to his place."

"TELL HIM HE CAN GO FUCK HIM-….i-I mean t-tell him I say that im sorry for disappointing him..." Yin quickly changed her tone to Hinata's gentle one as there was silence still on the other line.

"Umm….Okay Neji said that he will call you when he gets home tomorrow. I'll talk to you later, Love you bye," Hanabi told her unsure what to say about her sisters sudden outburst.

"Okay love you too, call me if anything comes up," Yin replied

_**"You suck!"**_Hinata yelled in anger

Yin looked at the phone for the time reading 5pm and stuffed the device into her pocket.

"**Yin please can we go back its getting dark," Hinata pleaded**

"Oh don't be such a baby. Look where already half way there. We can watch the sun setting at the beach. Then if you still want to go to Sasuke's I'll let you take over," Yin told Hinata but felt uneasy that they were being followed by two figures hidden in the shadows.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at his parent's house atleast around 3pm waiting in the chair in front of his fathers office waiting impatiently for his father to be done with his own meeting. It was already 5 when he checked his phone for any messages_. 'Damn it Kiba, what the hell is taking you so long to find Hinata?'_ Sasuke thought agitated that he couldn't go looking for the girl himself but he wanted answers on what his father was doing poking around his private life all of a sudden. It didn't help either when his mother was constantly talking about Hinata and Tobi whining about Sasuke not spending time with him.

Hearing the door open to his father's office he extictivley stood up to see Madara his hair had grown to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering his right eye entirely and Izuna black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail, his bangs parted down the centre of his face to frame both sides of it. The two brothers greeted Sasuke with a nod saying nothing and continued to walk down the hall and talked with Tobi and Mikoto.

"Sasuke come in here we must talk." Fugaku's voice was stern as Sasuke walked in taking a seat in front of his father who was sitting behind a large desk with papers and small lamp. Behind his father was a large window with black curtains that let in a little bit of light from the sun that was just setting. His father was looking down at his desk with papers in his hands with his black shoulder length hair brushed at the side of his face.

After a couple minutes of silence Sasuke finally spoke.

"Why are you having Itachi and the Akatsuki members ask about Hyuga Hinata? She has nothing to offer or threaten us with," Sasuke said with a cold voice towards his father.

Fugaku looked up at Sasuke with no emotion putting down his paper he finally spoke ,"Sasuke, do you know who she is? What she even does in life? Why is she giving you problems that have you disobey my calling for your work?"

"That doesn't concern you," Sasuke replied coldly.

"I do not like it when you ignore me boy, when I say to be here, you be here. It is your job and duty to support the family," Fugaku told Sasuke holding his anger and went to pick up a yellow folder and gave it to Sasuke," There is a new threatening clan that has entered the city, you are to meet them tomorrow at the beach and talk about clan territory, hopefully in one piece. Of course you may pick who goes with you."

Sasuke shuffled through the papers seeing a picture of a young man around his age.

Sasuke closed the folder looking back at his father"You still haven't answered my question. What is your interest in Hinata?," Sasuke asked.

Sighing his father answered Sasuke's demanding question "Your mother demanded to look into her family history and to see what YOU see in her. Your mother found it odd to see the young women in your apartment after night fall till morning, knowing that you hate girls clinging to stay to long in your home. She has an abusive life does she not? It must have been hard for her after her mother died"

Sasuke was getting really pissed, his father was only playing with him trying to get him to show how he really feels towards the girl, "Shut up you know nothing of her. Just stay away from her and call Itachi off now."

"But If I do that then Orochimaru will only be a step closer to her, after all you did say she was ours right?," His father claimed.

Sasuke bit down on his tongue '_where they watching her the whole time? Why the hell is Orochimaru interested in her too? _DAMN ALL OF THIS DRAMA OVER A STUPID BET!'

"Fine don't call Itachi off but she is not the clans to control," Sasuke got up to leave with folder in his hand,"If I find out that your responsible for her getting hurt..YOU will Regret it," he threatened his father with his back turned.

"Unless she has a ring or the mark of the clan, I cannot intervene with who touches her Sasuke," Fugaku mumbled having Sasuke only to slam the door shut angrily knowing his father was right.

Saying farewell to his mother not showing anger towards her for her nosey investigation, he left and called the three people that will be joining him during the meeting tomorrow.

* * *

"See Hinata its perfect no idiotic people, no noises and as much of fresh air as we can get," Yin told her other half, looking at the view of the water crashing down against the sand and the sun setting that made the water shine.

"_**Yin those people are still following us…" **_Hinata replied worriedly

"Hinata your such a buzz kill…I can't do this…I can't do that…those people are following us," Yin mocked Hinata with her innocent voice,"…you worry too much…we will just have to wait till they get closer then ill just snap their necks and then we can eat ice cream as we sit on their dead emotionless bodies," Yin said happily with stars in her eyes and cupping her face excitingly.

'_**Sometimes I worry about you taking over my body' **_Hinata said with a worried tone and paused for a moment _**'can we get strawberry?' **_ She asked

"Yes we will get strawberry ice cream," Yin replied taking off her shoes and started walking on the wet sand with the water brushing against her feet now and then. She finally decided to sit down on the sand with her knees up to her chest away from water waiting for the two figures to pass by.

Looking on the corner of her eyes she saw two grown men pretending to point at the sun. From what she can see one had black hair with a low ponytail and black jacket with black pair of jeans and chains that where hanging out of his pocket that shined from the sun's rays. The other had blue hair that stood up like a shark fin, he wore dark blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt.

"Hn Idiots," Yin mumbled to herself ,"Well Hinata I guess where staying here till they leave or pass by us cause I don't like making the first move on dates."

'_**Yeah says the women who made out with a boy twice in one day' **_Hinata replied

"Hey he thought it was you so technically you kissed him and you claim its "your" body anyway," Yin replied to Hinata's remark calmly.

Hinata didn't respond she was to embarrassed from what Yin could tell by the silence. Yin stretched out lying down with her arms behind her head looking up at the dark purple and blue sky with stars slowly peeping out.

After awhile the sun was finally gone and the sky dazzled with stars above. Yin looked over to her side to see the two figures were gone. Sighing she closed her eyes still lying on her back and took a deep breath and exhaled.

Hinata snapped opened her eyes seeing sitting up looking around her. "You bitch we were supposed to go back to Sasuke's! YOU FUCKING BITCH!…" Hinata yelled

'_**No I said if you still wanted to go to Sasuke's ill let you take over, you need to listen better girly' **_Yin replied calmly as she smirked at Hinata's reaction of the unknown loop hole she made.

Hinata got up zipping up her jacket, put back on her shoes and began walking along side the beach holding herself. Looking at the opposite direction she saw trees that outstretched towards the open water. Hinata jumped and squeaked at hearing a twig breaking in the trees.

"H-Hello? S-someone there?," she asked in a scared innocent voice

She heard large footsteps coming closer and froze in panic looking in the dark forest searching for any movement. Hearing a growl and bright glowing red eyes made Hinata finally get the courage to run away fast as she as could. Looking behind her to see if anything was chasing her then slammed into someone making her fall on top of the person.

"Ah I-Im sorry a-are you okay?," she asked quickly, holding herself up with her hands on either side of the man's sides with her head pounding and trying to catch her breath. She looked to see a man staring at her with sea green eyes with black round ring's around his eyes and spiky red hair and had a "love" kanji symbol on his left side of his forehead. She noticed that he had a maroon colored t-shirt and blue jeans. Hinata quickly got up of off him offering her hand to help him up as he took it gently she noticed he had no shoes and saw that he was the same height as her. Yet he still hasn't said a word.

"I-I am s-sorry about that p-please forgive m-me," she stuttered out hoping he wouldn't lash out at her or harm her.

Again he said nothing just stared at her.

'_Odd he must be mute or something?'_

'_**QUICK SNAP HIS NECK HES GIVING ME THE CREEPS AND IT'S ANNOYING ME!' **_Yin yelled out the back of Hinata's head.

Hinata ignored her and began to slowly walk away mumbling another apology but was grabbed by her wrist roughly.

"Excuse me but it seems that you need help in some way. Would you like a lift or a place to stay?," the man's voice was cold like Sasuke's and caught her attention very suddenly.

"u-umm n-no i-its o-okay. I-I think i-I should be f-fine," Hinata replied unsure if she knew where to even go towards Sasuke's apartment, it was Yin who was walking and got them there in the first place.

"Please let me take you to my place then I will gladly take you anywhere you wish. It wouldn't be right to let a women go out at night," he replied still holding her wrist but his grip loosened and his voice was less cold.

'_**Don't you do it Hinata. We don't even know the guy.' **_Yin warned her.

'_Come on Yin maybe he can help us and not to mention we don't know if those people will come up again. He's a nice person I can feel it.' _Hinata reassured her other self and smiled at the young man who smiled back.

"My name is Gaara and yours?," the boy asked letting go of Hinata's hand

"M-My name is Hinata Hyuga," she replied pulling her hands into her long sleeves.

"Well if you will follow me I will take you to my home," he stated as he began to walk down the beach. Hinata followed looking to see where he may actually live and spotted a large house with lights on hidden behind trees but tall enough to be above the trees to view the ocean.

Finally reaching the large house she saw that it was actually a large wooden house that seemed to be a cabin. Gaara opened the door for her to bring her inside takeing off her shoes she saw the house was gorgeous and smelled of wood. There was a camp fire with a black cushioned couch around it and round coffee table in the middle. There was a staircase that had the banister polished and carved into dark wood. Ahead of her she saw a door that she guess was a swinging door since their was no door handle. She couldn't help that her jaw dropped opened.

"Excuse the mess. My sister isn't much of a cleaner," he told her wiping his sanded feet on the floor mat.

"N-no its j-just t-that y-your h-home is s-so b-beautiful," she explained

"GAARA IS THAT YOU?!," a womens loud voice yelled out

Gaara sighed ,"Yes and don't yell we have a guest."

Hinata saw a women poke her head out of a wooden swinging door. Her eyes were green and she had blond hair that was up into four pony tails. Looking at Hinata the women came out of the other room wearing short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and revealed her neckline ,"Well don't get angry at me Gaara its not my fault you left and Konkuro went out leaving by myself," she scolded then turned to see Hinata,"Hi Im Temari Gaara's elder sister and you are?," she introduced herself with a grin up close observing Hinata.

"umm h-hi m-my names Hinata Hyuga n-nice to meet you," she replied stepping back abit but bumped into Gaara and quickly moved to the side breathing in panic and apologized bringing her hands up to her mouth in nervousness.

"heh she's a skittish one Gaara, where you find her?," Temari grinned in amusement.

"She was at the beach by herself and ran into me claiming that she was being chased by a creature," Gaara replied as he walked past his elder sister and through the swinging door.

Hinata stood there staring down at the floor uncomfortable with Temari still staring at her curiously.

Gaara came back with a plate of rice, grilled fish and grilled beef sitting them on the coffee table.

Hinata was basically drooling on the floor as she stared at the delicious food not remembering the last time she had gotten food.

"Please come sit and eat then we can decide what you wish to do," he told her in a calm voice.

Hinata walked her way to the couch and sat beside the fire place grabbing the plate she began to eat it slowly with manners trying not to show she was starving.

Gaara just sat there watching the fire shoot sparks upwards and Temari was sitting next to Hinata still watching her but Hinata didn't seem to notice as she kept eating her dish.

Setting the plate down of the round table the plate completely empty she thanked them both for the meal.

Feeling a tug on her jacket's collar she flinched catching Temari's wrist instinctively.

"Im sorry but what person gave you that bruise on your neck," Temari asked

Hinata let go of Temari's wrist and had her gaze fall down as she fidgeted with the end of her jackets sleeves.

"Temari go take the plate back into the kitchen. I will not have you make my guest uncomfortable," Gaara told his sister coldly.

Hinata looked at the elder sister as Temari only nodded her head hung low as she grabbed the plate walking back to the swinging door Hinata guessing the kitchen.

"I apologize for my sister she has her moments of being nosey but her heart is in the right place. But I must ask on what where doing at the beach at night? Who gave you that bruise? And if you wish to stay here for the night or should I take you to your home?," his tone was stern and clear that he wasn't playing any games, he wanted answers and wanted them now.

"I-I was just out walking and fell asleep then woke up couple hours later," she tried not to break down as she touched her neck gently ,"M-my father tried to choke me during our fight." Hinata looked up to see Gaara's face show no emotion but his hands were balled into fists.

Hinata was about to answer his next question but jumped as he suddenly got up and walked to the fire place with his hands behind his back the fire's light dancing across his face "You will stay here tonight no and or buts. You will be given Temari's night clothes and sleep in the guest bedroom upstairs that will also have your own bathroom for you."

"Oh n-no I d-don't want to o-oppose.." she tried to protest.

"Temari can you come in here please," Gaara called his sister not really yelling but a demanding stern voice.

Temari walked in the room standing in front of the stairwell with a smile on her face,"Yes little brother?"

"Hinata will be staying here for the night. Please give her something to sleep in and show her the guest bedroom. I have a couple calls to make." Gaara told her still staring down at the dancing flames.

"Yes brother come on Hinata lets go get you clothes!," Temari said excitingly as she grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

'_I don't think anyone has been so quick at changing moods except for Tenten maybe' _Hinata thought to herself while being pulled by the strange girl.

Getting upstairs Hinata saw six doors down the hall three doors on each side of the wooden walls and a small round stool table at the end of the hall that held an antique blue and white vase that had different colored flowers blooming from it.

Temari pulled Hinata down the hall to the second door on their left and opened the door turning on the light," Here is the guest room that you will be sleeping."

Hinata's jaw dropped opened again_ 'this place can't get any bigger!'_ The room was huge the walls where light blue with a king size bed with solid wooden head boards. The bed was covered with white pillows and a white comforter. On top of that there was a fireplace in the bedroom! Then had two bookshelves with cabinets on the other side of the wall between the two bookshelves was a huge window seat that was cushioned with plush pillows and a black blanket.

"T-t-this is your guest bedroom?," Hinata questioned.

"Yea why? Do you not like it? I wanted the walls painted red but Gaara is the one who bought the house so he gets the say around here," Temari pouted.

"N-No it's just that it's so big," Hinata exclaimed

"Well that's good here's the bathroom and ill be right back with some clothes," Temari replied in relief and left to get the girls night clothing.

Hinata looked around the room seeing a large dresser with drawers and a mirror attached and then walked over to the window that had the window seat to see the moon shining over the water.

"Here you are my dear hope this is okay for you," setting the clothing down on the bed she continued," Why don't you go take a bath or shower and then come get me so I can take your clothes to wash them. I'll be down the stairs if you need me." Temari told Hinata with a smile closing the door behind her.

Hinata stood there in the empty large room walking over to the bed. She emptied her pockets setting her phone, wallet and crumpled piece of paper on the edge of the bed. Collecting the clothes that were given to her and went to open the other door and turned on the light. She looked to see white tile and white walls. It had light blue bath mats on the floor and a seat cover that was also light blue. She saw the shower curtain see through blue and a large pearl looking counter that had the sink with cabinets and large mirror just underneath the 6 light bulbs that hurt Hinata's eyes. On the wall next to her she saw a towel rack and shelf that held light blue and white towels below it.

Shutting the door behind her she began to undress herself starting the water checking the tempature before turning it to shower mode.

Soon after she got out of the shower smelling of vanilla since that was all they had for her to use for her hair. She dried her body and wrapped her hair in the towel she used for her body. Looking at the clothes Temari brought for her she winced but still put it on since she had nothing else to wear. It was a satin nightdress in bordeau with lace trim. The nightgown was "V" shaped at the neckline, trimmed with soft French lace with a beautiful flower design that showed Hinata's slender shoulders and her cleavage. It was a bit tight with her breasts and hips guessing Temari was abit of a smaller size than her. It didn't help either that the gown stopped right above her knees.

Hinata cried inside as she saw herself in the mirror _'I cant sleep in this…im so embarrassed'_

'_**Don't be such a baby. It's not like you have to run around town in it, you're just wearing it to bed' **_Yin told her

"Shut up this is your fault!" Hinata yelled out but covered her mouth trying not to lose her control.

After her hair was semi dry she walked out of the bathroom with her dirty clothes bundled in her arm. Putting on her hoodie on she zipped it up she walked out the door and down the stairs hearing people talking but then heard silence as she came to the bottom of the stairs. Hinata saw Gaara and Temari sitting across from each other with the fire place still lite.

"Ah Hinata your finished let me just take your cloths and ill wash them for you," Temari said walking to Hinata grabbing her shirt and pants and stared at the hoodie Hinata wore," umm if you want me to wash that you're going to have to take it off," Temari told her bluntly and began to take off the shy girls hoodie.

"uh n-no p-please…" she protested but failed as Temari claimed her jacket with a grin.

"Damn girl you have a nice body. Gown looks better on you then me."

Hinata held herself trying to cover her chest. Temari left with Hinata's cloths and disappeared in the hall that was hidden under the staircase. Glancing back at Gaara but quickly looked down while he was staring at her in a odd way that made her very uncomfortable.

"umm t-thank you for letting me stay here…" Hinata mumbled out still having her arms crossed over herself.

Gaara stayed silent continuing to stare at Hinata.

Feeling completely awkward after a couple of minutes she said goodnight to the young man and headed up stairs to her room shutting the door quietly. _'He doesn't seem to talk much that's for sure' _she thought to herself as she climbed into the large bed with her knees up to her chest.

'_I hope Sasuke is okay….Oh crap Sasuke!'_ Hinata panicked grabbing her phone but then held her head low ashamed _'I don't even know his number…'_ she cried in the inside. Looking up she saw the piece of paper flashing back that Mikoto put it in Hinata's pocket. Grabbing the paper and unwrinkled it she read the numbers and dialed it into her phone. Holding up to her ear she hoped that she would answer as it rang 4 times_. 'Please pick up..'_ Hinata thought impatiently wondering if she was even awake since it was already 8pm.

"Hello?" she heard a males voice answer.

Hinata was in state of shock not expecting a man's voice to answer.

"Hello?" he repeated himself more demanding.

"umm Hi I was just wondering…if ummm.. was there?," Hinata asked shyly. Hearing the phone being moved she finally got an answer from the kind women.

"Hello?"

"umm hi its Hinata Hyuga. I was with your son this morning?," Hinata said to the women unsure if she would remember her.

"Oh yes Hinata! How are you? Is my son being good to you?," she asked happily

"umm well that just it…im not at your sons house…I went out on a walk and got lost.." hinata told her in a quiet scared voice.

"Oh honey do you know where you are? Did you need to be picked up? How dare Sasuke let you go out by yourself! There's so many dangers out there that can get you hurt!," Mikoto told her in a calm but frantic voice.

"uh-uh n-no im fine a young man said I can stay at his home for the night and that he will take me where I wish in the morning…," Hinata told her not wanting to be a bother.

"I see does this boy have a name? Does he have anybody else in the home with you? Do you have your own room to sleep in?," Mikoto questioned eagirly

'_jeez she's just as protective as cousin Neji'_ Hinata thought with her eye twitching ,"Umm well his name is Gaara he's very nice and gentlemen like…he has a sister staying at the house too….and im currently staying in their guest bedroom…" Hinata tried to answer all her questions

"Well okay dear ill call Sasuke to tell him that your safe and that he will see you tomorrow at the meeting," Mikoto told her happily," and dear you can call me by my first name Mikoto im not that old. Call if you need anything else bye dear."

"W-w-wait what meeting?," Hinata questioned but was to late at hearing the other women hang up.

* * *

"Who was that honey?" Fugaku asked

"It was the Hinata Hyuga girl.." Mikoto placed the house phone down and slowly turned to her husband ,"and your never going to guess who she's with," she said with a grin.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting down at the kitchen bar tapping his fingers waiting to hear from Kiba or Hinata while glaring down at his phone angrily and takeing a drink of his cheap bottle of beer. He returned home around 6 incase Hinata ever showed up at the apartmen and it was now 8._ 'Damn it where could she be?!' _Sasuke thought to himself. He's done nothing but wait for her return, wondering if Kiba was even looking for her. Hearing the door open he jumped up and rushed to the front door but stopped at seeing Kiba and Akumaru walk in instead.

"Well? Did you find her?," Sasuke asked

"We looked aournd everywhere and Akumaru found her scent by the beach…and well Akamaru here," Kiba's tone turned into anger glaring at the large dog having the dog whimper and lower his head ,"decided to growl at her making her run off further down the beach," Kiba paused for a moment thinking of what else happened.

"And?," Sasuke pressured for Kiba to continue.

"Well that's the bad part we went after her but by the time we got view of her she was accompanied by a red headed man and was walking towards a huge house and I didn't want to trespass you know?," Kiba replied nervously.

Sasuke showed no emotion on his face as he took another drink of his beer and got up. "Where is it located," Sasuke asked coldly.

"Uh it's a couple blocks away where the beach is and the house is hidden by trees…don't you think you should wait till morning? Ill go with you tomorrow if you want," he said trying to talk Sasuke out of getting into trouble knowing he would end up in a fight.

"No," Sasuke replied and began putting on his coat then heard his phone vibrate on the table. Looking at the ID it was his mother. Sighing he answered the phone.

"Hello."

"I know something you don't know," his mother teased on the other line happily

"What is it Mother? Im kind of in the middle of something," Sasuke told her impatiently

"Weeelll I just wanted to call you and say goodnight and that Hinata is safe and that you will see her tomorrow," she stated

"What do you mean Hinata is safe? How do you know she isn't here with me?," he asked calmly but in the back of his mind he was panicking _'How the hell does she know that Hinata isn't here?! Does she have her?! Did someone get her?! I can't even water my dying plants let alone watch a grown ass women!' _Sasuke kicked himself

"Oh no honey you go back to what you were doing but you get your rest and know that Hinata is in good hands," she said happily.

Sasuke grinded his teeth and held his tongue, "Yes ma'am." Was all he replied

"Okay sweetie…," she paused then continued, "and Sasuke?" she called his name sweetly.

"Yes mother?"

Sasuke heard his mothers sweet motherly tone change quickly to death, "If I hear you lose Hinata after this again I will end your life as we speak."

Sasuke just gulped in fear at his mother's threat.

"Okay sweetie bye." Mikoto said sweetly and hung up.

'_I hate it when she gets scarier than dad…'_ thought Sasuke as he put the phone down and looked over to see Kiba sitting on his couch watching TV with Akamaru's head on his masters lap.

"Im going to bed stay or leave, I don't care, just keep it down I have work in the morning," Sasuke told his friend as he walked to his room and shut the door.

Kiba eventually fell asleep on the couch with Akamaru laying on the floor leaving the place silent with occasional snoring.

* * *

Hinata tossed and turned in the bed shaking from her dream…more like a nightmare…

_The flames where reaching high in the night sky as people ran in terror screaming and pushing each other to save themselves. _

_A small Hinata stood in the middle of the chaos only 8 years old terrified. The small girl sat with her legs underneath her and hands placed on the ground. As she saw the horror of people being slaughtered in front of her getting blood splatters on her white kimono that had light purple flowers on the bottom. _

_The small Hyuga began to run in any direction then stopped at seeing a young boy with black raven hair the same age as her. He was standing there showing no fear from what was going on as he looked into her eyes._

_The flames grew higher as he looked behind her and she saw the anger run across his face._

_Looking behind her she saw a small boy with red short spiky hair and light blue/green eyes holding a teddy bear as from what she can see sand was forming around him and crashed against the fire like water. _

_The young 8 year olds where fighting with their fists as blood splattered on the floor suddenly they where shown as grown men but Hinata could only see their shadowed body and see that they where both know using swords clashing with one another as the flames glowed higher towards the full moon._

"_Please stop!" she yelled out tears running down her face as she saw more blood-shed on innocent people and the two males._

_Then everything went bright and the grown Hyuga found herself in a meadow with a small breeze brushing against the summer flowers. Looking ahead she saw a boy….with spiky blond hair and blue eyes smiling up at her. She felt peace here but…what did the boy have to do with it? _

_As Hinata took a step towards the boy about to say something she then felt herself being leaned back and fell into a dark whole as the boy waved bye to her still smiling. She went to stop her fall but she had nothing to hold onto. She fell into darkness feeling helpless she waited for the darkness to eat her whole with no hope but then felt a gentle hand grab her wrists. She looked up to see only a shadowed face and black feathered wings that glistened against the opened whole from which she fell from. "Hinata.." it whispered with a masculine voice._

Hinata shot up from her bed breathing heavily looking around to see the room was empty. Putting her hand up to her head she brushed her bangs back only to have them fall upfront again. Getting her breathing straight she began to hear a melody…a piano? Looking at the clock it was 1 am.

Getting off from the bed she stumbled through the dark room to the door. Opening the door with a creak she could hear the music a bit clearer but was coming from down stairs. Seeing the lights where on she walked down the hall to the down stairs trying to be quiet as possible and being careful with her steps. She got to the bottom of the stairs and heard the piano coming from the hall that was underneath the staircase. Walking down the hall she could hear that she was getting closer and noticed at how many god damn doors these people had but kept them all shut till she finally got to one large two sided sliding door.

The music was so beautiful that Hinata quietly slid opened the door peeking inside. The room was very big almost as big as a volley ball or tennis court. It had two story windows from top to bottom and a pool outside the balcony.

She couldn't help but stare at Gaara who had the moonlight shining down his fair skin and shining onto his red spiky short hair. His eyes where closed as he continued to play the black piano that shined also under the moons ray. From what she can see he was wearing a black jacket and white shirt with black pants.

Hinata quietly walked through the door quietly and made a small jump at the cold tile on her feet. She continued to listen to him playing as she got closer and stood in front of the piano as he stopped playing.

"Oh Hinata, I am sorry if I woke you…you shouldn't be up this late it's bad for your health," Gaara stated.

"N-no you didn't wake me," she replied fidgeting with her fingers," Why are you up?," she asked curiously

"I have trouble sleeping so I stay up and play my music till the sun rises," he answered ,"Come let me take you back to bed…,"he began to get up but Hinata ran over to stop him and grabbed a small piece of his sleeve to his jacket.

"P-Please don't make me fall sleep again…,"she begged with her gaze down on the tile floor and realized she was shaking remembering her nightmare and the feathered wings.

Feeling Gaara shuffle his arm she looked up to see he was taking off the jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders setting her down on the black leathered piano bench and sat down next to her. Hinata went to touch the keys while they shined by the moonlight. She looked up at Gaara who was looking up at the moon that outlined his beautiful face.

"W-will you play…again..p-please?," she asked quietly

Seeing him smile and close his eyes he gently placed his hands on the piano keys and began to play a loving tune.

Closing her eyes she listened to the song feeling relaxed as she held his coat around herself smelling his scent that smelled of some sort of spice. After awhile she began humming along with the sound of a song she has heard her mother used to sing when she was little. She ended up humming herself to sleep with a tears running down her face as she dreamed of her past life with her mother still alive.

Gaara stopped playing after awhile noticing that Hinata's head was resting against his shoulder. Gently moving her off him and moved her so to pick her up bridal style with her head resting on his chest. Her gentle hands grabbed his shirt. Walking to her guest room he laid her down in the middle of the bed and covering her with the fluffed blanket but was having trouble standing up straight as she still had a grip on his shirt. Trying to pry her hands gently off of him but he failed as she began to stir and only tighten her grip.

Not wanting to wake the girl up he sat up next to her on the bed with his back against the head board with Hinata's hand on his chest. Then felt her move closer to him…snuggling him? Her arm was now around his waist holding the belt loops to his pants her head laying against his side.

Gaara wasn't sure what to do…No one has ever snuggled him let alone hug him….he looked down at her sleeping face as the sun began to break through the dark sky that lite up her face.

'_She's an angel….why would people harm her? She's so gentle..'_ he thought brushing a piece of her hair that was in her face to the back of her neck and pulled up the covers to the girls shoulder, covering her arm that embraced him, he gently put his hand down ontop of her arm. He looked out the window to see the sun slowly rise.

* * *

**Okay like I said please review if you want me to continue and im open for ideas on what should happen next. And if you haven't already guessed Sasuke's family is part of the mafia that call each group family or clan. His father (Fugaku) is the "Boss". Well again please review if you can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay i think i finished this chapter im sorry its a bit slow for Sasuke and Hinata parts. Please review hope its okay to for you.**

**I do not own Naruto characters or Naruto.**

* * *

_**'She's an angel….why would people harm her? She's so gentle..' he thought brushing a piece of her hair that was in her face to the back of her neck**__**and pulled up the covers to the girls shoulder, covering her arm that embraced him, he gently put his hand down ontop of her arm. He looked out the window to see the sun slowly rise.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Summer Beach

Hinata started to wake up moving, hugging the object closer to her body feeling the warmth coming from it_. 'It's so warm'_ she thought as she inhaled a wonderful scent of pine wood and smoke. Half awake in and out of sleep she could feel someone breathing as there stomach rose up and down underneath her arm. Slowly opening her eyes she saw her arm lying across a thin stomach that was covered by a white cotton shirt, seeing also that a man's arm on top of hers. She could feel the muscles through the t-shirt that made her blush. Moving her gaze up she saw Gaara sitting up against the dash board with his eyes closed and face relaxed. She shifted her eyes around the room to see the light coming through the room from the morning sun lighting up the bedroom with the color yellow and orange. Hinata then felt fingers slightly moving on her shoulder and from the corner of her eyes she saw Gaara's hand wrapped around her shoulder.

Hinata didn't know what to do, she didn't want to wake him up he looked so at peace but she can't stay like this. She slowly started to remove her arm from the stomach watching the man's face hoping he won't wake up.

Gaara's eyes snapped and grabbed her arm roughly making Hinata jump up and wince.

"Ah I-I-Im sorry," she apologized sitting up awkwardly from when she jumped.

Gaara's gaze went to her and his eyes immediately softened and loosened his grip on her arm.

"My apologies Hinata I'm a light sleeper," he told her while she caressed her arm close to her chest.

"N-no I sh-should be apologizing I moved w-when I shouldn't have," she responded in a quiet voice.

Gaara got up off the bed walking to the door only to find his brother in front of the door about to knock.

"What is it Konkuro?," Gaara asked his brother calmly

Konkuro was dumbfounded to see Gaara at the door way, only expecting to see the guest to tell them that breakfast was ready but then regained his thoughts ,"uh-breakfast is ready for the you and your guest."

"Alright thank you and let me introduce you two," Gaara moved his body to the side showing his brother Hinata who was sitting on the bed with her legs underneath her, her night gown up to her knees and his wearing his black jacket that she borrowed from last night that was a bit too big and the sleeves long enough to cover her hands.

"Konkuro this is Hinata Hyuga, Hinata this is my eldest brother Konkuro," Gaara introduced them both.

Hinata got up off the bed and went towards them to shake Konkuro's hand with a warm smile," It's nice to meet you, Konkuro."

Konkuro smiled at the young women and shook her small hand,"Nice to meet you as well. Breakfast is ready if you are hungry."

"umm…well…I uhhh," Hinata was unsure of herself. She one, was waiting a call from her cousin..two, she had to find out where she actually was…three, she wanted to ask about the meeting that was supposedly to have Sasuke take her back to his home…

"Hinata come on! You must be starving! Let's go and have girl talk before the boys get there first and eat all the food!," Temari yelled coming out of nowhere pulling Hinata down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen leaving Gaara and Konkuro in the empty hall.

Konkuro turned to his brother handing him a piece of paper,"It's a message that was sent this morning…it's about the meeting later on today with the Uchiha clan..."

Gaara grabbed the note and scanned it with an expressionless face.

"You don't think she was a spy from them do you?," Konkuro asked

"I guess we will just have to find out then wont we," Gaara responded coldly stuffing the paper in his pocket and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"So Hinata tell me…,"Temari began as she made her plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and coffee, "did you and my little brother get it on last night?," Temari asked bluntly making Hinata almost choke down her milk but swallowed it with her face beating bright red.

"uh n-no we did not…w-why w-would ask such a q-question?," she replied quietly

"Well I didn't find Gaara in his room and you're wearing his jacket."

"W-well I heard him play the piano…i-I got cold and I fell asleep next to him as he played his music again…h-he must have taken me back to my own bed last night," Hinata explained taking a bit of her scrambled eggs.

"Hn he's never able to sleep very well," was all that she could respond. Looking up she saw Gaara and Konkuro come in with a frown and sat at the table to join them.

"So Hinata what do you do for a career?," Konkuro asked looking at Hinata intently to see if she would lie or slip up on her words.

Hinata looked up and smiled with her warm lavender eyes,"I work at an elementary school with children. I don't really do much right know with it being summer and all."

"I see. So are you staying anywhere in particular?," Konkuro questioned again earning a glare from Gaara not wanting Hinata uncomfortable from the last time he asked about her home.

Hinata got quiet but straightened up with a weak smile ,"I-I'm actually not staying anywhere r-right now, at least not a place that I call my own….i-I am staying at a friend's apartment, h-he was the one who actually helped me escape from my father's abuse and put him in the hospital….but my sister says he's doing much better now," she explained and munched on her bacon strips.

Konkuro sat there in shock seeing in her eyes that she wasn't lying or a spy she was actually just a normal person, just with an unbalanced and cruel life.

Gaara let out a sigh,"Hinata…is this boy you speak of named Uchiha Sasuke?"

"um-Yes b-but why?," she asked not really knowing how he would know Sasuke of course they do have the same personality that they could be friends.

"Temari, will you please lend Hinata your clothing for today?" Gaara asked getting up from the table heading out the kitchen door.

"Of course," Temari responded happily

Hinata stood up quickly with her hands firmly on the table, "W-wait you didn't answer my q-question. W-what do you know about S-sasuke? I-is he coming to pick me u-up?," she asked Gaara who stopped half way out the kitchen door as she waited for a response.

"We will be going out to the beach and yes we are to meet him so he can take you home. Now please get ready we are leaving in 30 min." he replied coldly and walked out the swinging kitchen door.

Hinata only stood there in shock by his cold voice, Temari sighed getting Hinata's attention looking down at the blond girl who had her head leaned against her palm looking up at Hinata.

"You don't know what Sasuke does for a career do you?," she asked

"N-no I h-havent really gotten the ch-chance to get to know him," she replied quietly

"Well let's get you ready for today I think I have the perfect dress for you," Temari said excitingly as she got up from the table.

"Dress?," Hinata questioned but was quickly being pulled out of the kitchen.

Konkuro was now alone in the kitchen eating his breakfast.._'She's a different one all right. Hopefully she can servive Temari's dress up'_ He shivered remembering how his elder sister used to dress him up and put girly make up on him to make him look "pretty".

* * *

"Come on Sasuke please can we just kill them and slice their stomachs open and just say they agreed to the deal? Nobody will notice that they disappeared," Suigetsu asked with hope that Sasuke would say yes as he stared at Sasuke from the backseat of the black suv.

"No, we are to talk of territory and leave," he replied coldly in the front passenger seat looking out the window.

"Don't forget about your girlfriend too," Jugo reminded Sasuke driving through traffic and feeling a death glare coming from the back of his head from Karin.

"She is not Sasuke's girlfriend! Is she Sasuke?!," Karin yelled out

Sasuke stayed silent not really paying attention to Karin's yelling voice.

"See she's not his girlfriend!," she yelled out again

"Or maybe it's because he doesn't really know, he did say she looked like an angel with a great body," Suigetsu said with a grin.

"Well I look like an angel, don't I Sasuke?" she questioned putting on her flirtatious face towards Sasuke who was once again not paying attention.

"No your more like a…what do they call them….a succubus but mixed with an ugly witch," Suigetsu replied earning a punch in the head from Karin.

"Hey no fighting while I'm driving! It's bad enough these assholes are on my ass! GOD I HATE FUCKING DRIVERS!," Jugo yelled out in anger having Sasuke glare at the two in the back seat having them immediately stop and turn to their own window sheepishly. Sasuke stared at Jugo who was now calmed down a bit paying back attention to the road. Looking outside to see people walk by and cars pass by Sasuke finally spoke.

"We are not to start a war between the clans, talk only about the territory understood?," he questioned them all hearing them all say yes in agreement.

* * *

Hinata was looking down the beach with the breeze blowing through her hair and blowing her lavender sun dress she borrowed from Temari thankfully it was less revealing than the night gown. She carried a plastic bag that carried her extra clothes, wallet an cell phone. She was a few feet away from the three siblings as they walked pretty slowly. Looking behind her she saw Gaara walking in black shoes, blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a silver necklace of a gourd that shined from the suns reflection. She saw Konkuro with his face painted and had on a black buttoned shirt and black jeans with black shoes also. Temari had on a black kimono with red sash and black sandals, she held a small fan with her even though it was already windy. Looking at them she wouldn't have guessed that they where even going to the beach.

"So..um w-where are we meeting Sasuke?," she asked walking next to them.

"We will meet him near the abandoned boat dock," Gaara replied with no emotion in his voice or face.

"O-okay," she replied

'_**Hinata I don't like this. Why would they have a meeting at an abandoned boat dock?,'**_ Yin coldly asked

'_Yin its fine Sasuke will be there he'll protect us if we need it now stop talking your getting on my nerves' Hinata scolded Yin in her thoughts._

'_**pfft please what are you going to do?' **_

"Just shut up!," Hinata mumbled out grinding her teeth in irritation with her fists clenched up as if she was going to punch someone.

"Hinata are you okay?," Temari asked

Hinata quickly looked at Temari that had a questioned look on her face and smiled innocently, "Yes I'm fine."

Sasuke and his team waited at the abandoned dock sitting at an outdoor dining table set with wicker chairs. Above the table was an old oak tree that provided a bit of shade through the leaves and branches. Looking forward towards the wooden dock that was partially taken apart was Karin yelling at Suigetsu for splashing her as he swam around in the sparkling water.

"He better have brought a towel because I know he's not getting in my car when he's wet," Jugo mumbled sitting next to Sasuke.

"Calm down Jugo, I'll make him walk home if I have too okay?," Sasuke said in a calm voice with his eyes closed hearing the leaves rustle from the light breeze.

"I think there here, you said girl with bluish hair right?," Jugo asked having Sasuke look up at Jugo then look to the direction that Jugo motioned him of the four figures walking towards them.

Sasuke looked upon Hinata shocked to see her in a light lavender dress that showed her lovely light pale skin. Her hair blowing lightly with the breeze, the dress hugged her hip showing her curves and the dress stopping just above her knees. Sasuke saw her smile brightly as she looked up at him.

Seeing Sasuke made Hinata's heart skip a beat seeing that he wore a black suit with a red buttoned shirt and tie tucked under his jacket. She was so excited that without thinking her pace quickened and hugged him tightly with her face buried into his hard muscled chest.

"...please don't run off again…," he told her in a whisper.

Hinata nodded and looked up at him with tearful eyes and hint of blush on her cheeks,"I-I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"We'll talk about that later…" he said to her calmly, caressing her cheek then had it fall to his side as his attention went to the red head and his siblings.

Hinata retreated from Sasuke's embrace blushing as she fidgeted with her fingers. Gaara stood in front of Sasuke with no emotion as Temari and Konkuro stood on either side of their younger brother.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku leader of the Uchiha Clan," Gaara said in a cold manner

"And you are Gaara former leader of Sabaku Clan, please let us sit so we can get this over with," Sasuke said coldly as he wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist protectively and sitting her next to him as he sat at one end of the table with him facing Gaara, both siblings sat on either side of Gaara.

Jugo sat next to Sasuke and faced Hinata in amazement as she smiled warmly at him. He wanted to introduce himself to the lady but held his tongue till after the meeting was over.

Hinata looked across from her to see a orange haired man that was well built. He wore white t-shirt and blue pants. He looked very calm too and very collected.

Soon after Suigetsu who was soaking wet and had his shirt off came and sat between Hinata and Temari while Karin sat between Jugo and Konkuro.

Hinata shifted her eyes to the man that sat next to her that had a pointed tooth hanging out on the upper right side of his moulth that she found adorable even as he smirked. His eyes where purple and had white hair with a blue tint to it. His black pants where now soaking wet as he held his wet purple t-shirt in his hand.

Looking forward next to the masculine man she saw red headed women with glasses glaring at her. Her hair was straight on one side then was messy or spiky on the other, Hinata was sure that her hair was half eaten by something as the hair seemed longer on one side than the other. From where she sat the girl was wearing a light purple long sleeve shirt that was too small and showed her bare flat stomach and saw before the women sat that she wore a black skirt that was alil bit too short.

Hinata finally looked down at the table noticing a map of Konoha city with a few symbols over parts of the city.

"_What the hell is this?' _Hinata thought to herself.

"So this is the deal," Sasuke started, "You may have any property from the beach line to here at the end of my apartment. If you go across to our territory you will notify the Uchiha clan," Sasuke paused before continueing and pointed at paper fan symbol," This symbol represents my families territory…," he looked at Gaara who only nodded and continued pointing next to a symbol that Hinata recognized as a heaven seal that covered partly over her home," This symbol…is to the Orochimaru Clan…I recommend you stay away from this snake…and keep your women close to you when in this part," Sasuke said firmly. After he finished going through the map to Gaara he sat down in his wicker chair, "any questions?"

Gaara stood up looking over the map with his eyes shifting side to side and then looked over at Hinata ,"Temari go get ice cream with Hinata I have to speak with the Uchiha alone and wish for her not to be here for the moment."

Temari nodded and smiled at the white lavender eyed girl standing up.

Hinata was about to get up grabbing her bag, but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed her hand glaring at Gaara.

"She's not going anywhere," Sasuke said firmly to Gaara.

"S-Sasuke please I'll be fine Temari is my friend now she won't do anything," Hinata reassured Sasuke with a calm kind voice.

"Fine….," Sasuke began to think of someone he can trust to go with them both besides Karin since he can tell she was already a maniac and jealous of Hinata, "Jugo go with them and take my card to pay," Sasuke ordered taking out his card from his front pocket handing it to Jugo.

"B-but Sasuke…?," Jugo began to argue wanting to stay for the meeting but stopped when Sasuke gave him a death glare. Jugo stood up with a shiver escorting the blond and bluenette to get ice cream.

* * *

"I-I think I saw one on the way here r-right Temari?," Hinata asked walking in between Temari and Jugo.

"Yes," was all the blond responded looking very serious and only looking forward to their destination.

It was awkwardly quiet with the three; Hinata took a few glances up at the tall orange haired man that had a calm face. He was very built and wondered how Sasuke and him met each other since they seemed to have no resemblance to one another. She thought on more about the other two people as they continued to walk in silence.

* * *

Sasuke looked on seeing the three walk away to the ice cream stand that he knew wasn't too far. Looking back at Gaara he saw that he was now sitting down back in his seat. Suigetsu and Konkuro were staring at each other smirking as if they had already decided to fight to the death. Karin was looking at the map from her seat but he knew she was only reading Gaara's emotions, strength and weakness from the corner of her eyes. That was her specialty of course and to see if they were easy to beat or too strong for Sasuke to handle.

"So what was it that you couldn't say in front of Hinata?," Sasuke asked calmly

"I do not like being told what I can and cannot do…your ways of controlling clans is wrong…I will take what I want when I want…I will take the beach side but will ask for more territory…," Gaara was speaking coldly towards Sasuke that he very much disliked, "and I will take it by force if I have too."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the last part thinking of war all over again glaring at Gaara ,"I'm sorry to hear that….my family has lived here peacefully with only one war that happened in the past…I wish no war but that is up to my father and your choice…," Sasuke spoke with emotionless expression and cold tone.

"Hinata…she's told me you put her father in the hospital…," Gaara began changing the subject rather quickly, that made Sasuke flinch by the sound of the womens name, "that you rescued her from his grasp…where I come from..women that stay with men have a ring of promise or tattoo of their clans symbol..."

"She has nothing to do with this…either decide on the agreement or move someplace else…if you wish to speak to my father I'll be more than happy to call him for you," Sasuke told him in anger.

It stayed silent that made it very intense for Sasuke. _'Damn it…why can't he just agree to father's deal, I don't want a war...not again..'_ Sasuke thought waiting for the red head to reply. Shifting his eyes to Karin he saw that she shook her head slightly that only made him clench his teeth together _'This boy can't possibly be that strong…I can take him…but Karin says no?...'_

"Konkuro we are leaving, this meeting is over…," Gaara got up from his seat with Konkuro following his brother's moves.

Sasuke stood up along with Karin and Suigetsu,"If you do not agree to this treaty…and enter Uchiha territory…you will be gunned down…," Sasuke warned Gaara.

Gaara stared at Sasuke glancing at Suigetsu and Karin who seemed to have gotten tensed as if ready for a fight, glaring back at Sasuke he spoke in a firm tone ,"Yes but like I said…I don't like being told what I can or can't do. If you wish to think of it as war then fine but I don't wish for a war over something so simple, I protect my people and choose what is right for my family."

Sasuke stayed silent watching Gaara and his eldest brother walk away from the table.

* * *

Hinata was very satisfied with her strawberry ice cream cone with her eyes shining with stars. Temari got vanilla ice cream. Jugo got Karin an ice cream too even though he said she would be fine without one, Hinata persisted with her lavender puppy dog eyes that he get Karin an ice cream, not really sure what flavor Karin liked he got her a chocolate chip ice cream cone. They all were walking back to the dock.

"umm…Jugo?," Hinata said his name quietly

"Yes ?," Jugo responded

"umm….w-what's the m-meeting a-about exactly?," she asked and stopped walking looking back at Temari and Jugo that stood frozen staring down at the sand.

"Hinata-,"Jugo began but was cut off by Hinata being struck down by a blond figure that lay hovering over her.

Hinata didn't know what happened one minute she was asking about the meeting then found herself on the sand on her back staring up at blue eyes and spiky blond hair that tickled her face, their faces inches away from each other.

"N-Naruto," was all that she could say with her face turning red as he stared at her lavender pearl eyes.

"huh? Hey your-" he was cut off by Jugo grabbing him around the boys body and threw him off of Hinata as Naruto skipped like a flat rock on water.

"Hinata are you okay?," Jugo asked helping the girl back up, having her nod in response. Hinata saw Temari look shocked by the whole thing with her vanilla ice cream and the chocolate chip in her hand. Noticing that her ice cream had fallen in the sand crying a little on the inside.

"NARUTO!," they all turned to see a pink haired girl yelling with her hands balled into fists. She was wearing a two piece bikini that was red with white Hawaiian flowers on her right side for the top and pure red for bottoms.

Hinata hid behind Jugo hoping the pink girl wouldn't see her.

"S-Sakura p-please I didn't mean to I swear it!," Naruto pleaded as he ran towards Hinata hiding behind her as a shield. He barely touched her shoulder when Jugo punched him square on the cheek having Hinata gasp.

"Stop touching her Damn it!," Jugo demanded in anger trying to not lose control.

Hinata ran to Naruto's side, leaving Jugo confused, kneeling beside the hurt boy that held his cheek when an image of the small blond boy from her dream popped up and vanished fast as it came, she shrugged it off. She finally noticed that he only had orange swim jrunks on seeing his muscled chest that made her blush.

"N-Naruto are you okay?," Hinata asked hearing foot steps getting closer to the two.

"YOU! Get away from him!,"Sakura yelled out punching Hinata in the stomach lifting her off the ground and stumbling back leaving her breathless as she held her stomach in pain.

'_**Come on Hinata snap this bitch in a half! She wants to start a fight we can finish it!'**_ Yin yelled out in the back of Hinata's mind.

She was about to regain her thoughts when she saw Sakura come at her with another forceful punch that she barely dodged just in time but stumbled back on the sand with the Sakura on top of her smirking and cracking her knuckles.

"Finally we can finish this," Sakura said to the scared Hinata but she soon felt the weight off of her seeing Temari tackle Sakura on the sand pulling out her fan that popped out pointed taggers at the edges of it, holding it close against the now frightened Sakura.

"S-Sakura!," Naruto was about to run to Sakura to get Temari off of her but was stopped by Jugo who held him down, pulling his hands behind his back and face crushed against the sand.

Hinata sat up seeing Temari with a glint of blood lust as she pushed the tagger from her fan closer to the girls throat that pricked her skin dripping blood down Sakura's neck. Looking at Jugo she saw his eyes narrow and crush Naruto's head harder to the ground as if he was going to break the mans skull.

"ENOUGH!," they all turned to hear Sasuke's demanding voice with Karin, Suigetsu by his side and Gaara and Konkuro on the other side none of them looking very happy, well except for Suigetsu who was excited to see blood on such a perfect day.

"S-Sasuke?," both Naruto and Sakura said his name in shock.

"Jugo release him," Sasuke ordered with anger in his voice.

"Temari release the poor girl will you," Gaara told his sibling

Both let the pink girl and blond haired boy go as Naruto and Sakura still stared at Sasuke. Jugo went to Sasuke's side while Temari went to stand by her younger brothers putting away her fan.

Hinata was still on sitting up looking at Jugo who seemed calm now and Temari who was glaring at Sakura. Naruto was helping Sakura off the golden sand wiping herself off. Seeing that the last two ice creams joined her in the sand now inedible. A sudden shadow hovered over her when she looked up she saw Sasuke standing over her with his face shadowed offering her a hand, making the scene vaguely familiar to her, as she took his hand lifting her up to her feet.

"Now will someone please explain to me what happened," Gaara asked calmly

It was silent Jugo and Temari weren't even sure what happened all they now is that Hinata was being attacked and where only protecting the innocent girl.

"Temari we are leaving explain to me later after we return home," Gaara said as he began walking away from the group then looked back at Sasuke not fully turning around, "I will think over of what your father's deal but I will not make any promises," he told Sasuke before walking back to his home with two of his siblings.

"W-wait G-Gaara!," Hinata yelled out but saw that he kept walking away from them, she wanted to go after them but Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder firmly to hold her back _'I-I didn't even get to say thank you…or give back Temari's dress' _Looking on the ground she found her stuff had fallen out now covered in sand as she collected her items back into the bag.

"Jugo get the car we're leaving," Sasuke said with Jugo nodding his head and left to fetch the car.

"Sasuke, What the hell?! You don't even say Hi or anything!," Naruto yelled out in anger

"W-wait you two k-know each other?," Hinata asked

"Yeah he was my best friend then left without a word," Naruto glared at Sasuke with betrayal.

Sasuke stayed silent with his expressionless face,"You know why Naruto, my father and your father are completely different….when we were younger things were different…growing up, people show their true colors," Sasuke told Naruto not looking at him.

"That's bullshit Sasuke and you know it! My father may be the sheriff but he would take you in any day if you needed us, putting aside your family's affairs!," Naruto was getting louder letting out all his furry.

Hinata stood by watching the two argue with Karin and Suigetsu by her side not sure if she moved next to them or they moved by her. Sakura had her hands clamped together with worry that a fight will break out shifting her eyes back and forth to Sasuke and Naruto, her neck was slightly red and had small punctures of where the sharp fan had pierced her.

Sasuke was getting sick of this, he hasn't seen Naruto since they graduated high school. He missed having his old friend remembering how they were as kids and how they got into trouble together but his father told him to grow up and not to hang out with Naruto saying that he would tear the family apart because of Naruto's father was getting nosey.

"N-Naruto lets just go and enjoy the beach okay? The others are waiting," Sakura pleaded gently grabbing his arm that was shaking with anger.

Naruto only glared at Sasuke but his eyes softened as they darted to Hinata ,"Hinata would you like to join us?," he asked politely ignoring the death glare that came from Sakura.

"umm well..i-," she began but was cut off by Naruto getting close to her face making her blood rush to her face waiting for a response, "I-i-i-"

"Great let's go!," he said excitingly pulling her away from Sasuke who grabbed her wrist roughly making her wince as she was yanked by the other male.

"She's not going anywhere, she's with me," Sasuke said possessively pulling her to his side.

"Well I'm her friend and I say she's coming to meet the gang!," Naruto argued pulling her towards him.

They both argued pulling her back and forth making Hinata a ticking time bomb, "PLEASE JUST STOP IT!," she yelled out as both boys stopped in shock by her loud voice and let go of her hands.

"P-please don't fight…Sasuke please can we stay just for awhile…it's a nice day a-and I promise to make you dinner for all the trouble," Hinata asked with her begging eyes.

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair stressfully, "fine but not for very long…ill go with you since you have problem of getting lost," he accused her but she only smiled happily at him that made his heart melt.

Sasuke jumped hearing Jugo honk the horn up on the road impatiently, "HEY LETS GO! WE HAVE TO BEAT TRAFFIC!," he yelled out standing out of the car.

"WE'RE STAYING HERE! GO PARK THE CAR AGAIN!," Suigetsu yelled out with a smirk.

Everyone saw the rage coming from Jugo with red arua rising from him as he grabbed the nearby stop sign ripping it out of the ground and started hitting the side of the car repeatedly breaking the head lights and bumper that fell off the car, the stop sign was then thrown in the middle of the road having them hear cars honking and screeching of tires against the pavement. Like that wasn't enough he then grabbed the bench at a bus stop getting on top of the car with it over his head and smashed it against the windshield continuing to beat the poor black SUV.

"I-is he going to be o-okay?," Hinata questioned wondering what happened to the once calm gentleman.

"Yes unfortunately the car will be lost after his violent tantrum," Sasuke replied

"Let's go Hinata I want you to meet everyone," again Naruto grabbed her wrist pulling her away from the group. Sakura had her fists clenched and didn't look happy that the lavender eyed girl was getting all of the attention.

"But Sasuke what about Fugaku? He will be waiting for you to meet him to talk about the meeting with the other clan," Karin told him using her index finger to push up her glasses.

"Well then you go talk with him, you heard what Sabaku Clan said, now go and take Jugo with you," Sasuke responded to Karin, "Suigetsu you will stay with me and Hinata, I don't want you pissing off Karin while she's trying to calm him down," he said before following Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

"Hinata this is Shikamaru," boy who had on a white t-shirt, black swim trunks with spiky brown hair in a high ponytail"….this is Chouji"round man that was eating potatoe chips in a gray t-shirt and blue jeans"….this is Sai," thin boy short jet black hair with black shirt and black and white swim trunks.."this is Lee,"bowl hair cut with large bug eyes and green swim trunks,"…Shino," who had on sunglasses brown swim trunks and a hoodie that covered his mouth making Hinata wonder why he would wear one on such a perfect day…of course she's the same way when she wears her hoodie,"…and this is-"

"Kiba?," Sasuke said his friends name surprise

"Sasuke nice to see you out in the day light other than a dark room and the bar," Kiba greeted his friend with an arm hanging over Sasuke's shoulder's that made everyone shocked, even Hinata was stunned.

Hinata's brain was swirling with names and faces trying to remember who they belonged to till she heard a loud bark that woke her up from her confusion. Looking behind Kiba she saw a large white dog with brown spotted ears, she was so excited she thought her head was going to explode as she ran to it and tackled it to the ground hugging it tightly, of course the dog didn't mind as his tail wagged uncontrollably.

"I guess she's a dog lover?," Kiba said scratching the back of his head with a smile.

"Sakura, what's she doing here?" Hinata heard a familiar voice

Hinata looked over to see the blond walking over towards the new group. She wore a light blue bikini with a see through cover up for the bottom and white sandals.

"Apparently she's Naruto's friend too.." Sakura pouted sitting on a beach towel away from Hinata.

"That's right and I don't want fighting got it!," Naruto responded roughly that earned a punch in the head by Sakura.

"Don't talk to me that way," Sakura yelled sitting back down with the blond by her side talking and glaring at Hinata every once in a awhile.

"So Sasuke what brings you to the beach?," Kiba asked

Sasuke sighed looking at the happy Hinata while she petted Akamaru on the head laughing and talking to Chouji and Lee who was doing a one handed hand stand.

"Oh so you and her are dating now?"

"No and don't think about doing anything either."

"Why? Its not like you haven't done her already..," Kiba said all knowingly but noticed Sasuke's silence and grinned.

"So you didn't? Why not? It's not like she's a virgin or something right?," Kiba said jokingly and took notice of Sasuke's quietness again with his grin widenning, "I bet I can take her before you can."

"You're sick you know that?," Sasuke said in disgust that his friend was such a perv.

"I'll get on the bet if Sasuke doesn't," Suigetsu said standing next to Sasuke with a evil grin.

"Dude where you standing there the whole time?," Kiba asked ,"and who are you?"

"Im Suigetsu and I'll take that challenge of the bet say…100 bucks on popping the girl first," Suigetsu stated holding out his hand to shake on it.

Kiba grinned as he was about to shake on the bet but both wrists where caught into Sasuke's grasp glaring at them both, "You touch her and ill break both of your legs and arms," he told them in a deathly tone making them both gulp in fear.

"Sasuke is something wrong?," Hinata asked while hugging the happy Akamaru that barked in question also.

"No, nothing," Sasuke responded coldly still glaring at the two as he let go of their wrists. Walking away he sat on a nearby bench away from the loud group, closing his eyes he listened to the group laughing and talking to each other.

After awhile Sasuke heard foot steps come near him not wanting to to open his eyes he waited for the person to speak.

"You know they talk about you a lot," he heard a calm voice speak to him.

Looking up he saw the man with short black hair with black shirt and black swim trunks with a smile.

"Yea? Well then you know I'm not the most liked person in the group," Sasuke told him

"Why did you leave them? When they cared for you so dearly?," Sai asked

"Its non of your business," Sasuke responded coldly

"Well from what Naruto has told me you are in the mafia against your will."

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, "It's not completely true…I hope to get out one day and live a life on my own but…well its complicated.."

"I see," Sai responded and turned to walk away but turned his head to look back at Sasuke, "you should rethink about being friends with Naruto…he will keep the peace between the two clans and i suggest to keep Hinata close to you," at that he walked away leaving Sasuke confused on what he meant.

* * *

Hinata was enjoying her talk with Chouji and Lee they both where supper nice and Lee was so energetic and positive. Shino was quiet while leaning against a tree behind her. She saw Kiba talking with Sasuke's friend with the white hair and blue tint still not sure of his name. Naruto was talking with Shikamaru and Sai. Hearing her phone vibrate in her bag , her ringtone off because of the "meeting", she picked it up to see it was Hanabi.

"heh excuse me I have to get this," she told them with a smile getting up and walking away from the crowd answering her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hinata! Neji is back with Tenten and we want to see you, where you at?,"

"I-I'm at the b-beach with S-Sasuke and some n-new friends…" Hinata answered looking back at the crowd with a smile.

"Okay we will be their shortly, you think we can go swim and play games with Sasuke and your new friends?" Hanabi asked excitingly.

"I-I d-don't think so H-Hanabi i-I don't have anything to swim in..," Hinata told her quietly hating to disappoint her sister.

"How can you not bring anything to the beach?! I swear Hinata you forget everything! I'll get your swim suit for you and ask Neji if Sasuke can barrow something kay? Bye, see you soon!" Hanabi screamed out happily before hanging up on Hinata who only stared at her phone blankly.

She looked back at the group at the two girls who were talking and laughing with each other…_'Maybe I should apologize…'_

'_**OH Hell No!'**_

Hinata made a annoyed face at the voice in her head.

'_**Those girls started it and I finished it! Let's leave it at that! Not to mention has been glancing at our Sasuke!'**_ Yin yelled in fury

'_Our Sasuke?' _Hinata questioned

'_**Look just stay away from them. Trust me there up to no good'**_ Yin said with an all knowing tone but Hinata went against her other self and walked towards the blond and pink girl, who looked at her with evil.

"I-I just wanted to say t-that I was s-sorry….i-I didn't mean to h-hurt you…..im not sure what came over me ," Hinata said quietly hearing Yin hold in a laugh in the back of her mind, as they stared blankly at her. It was silent with no response from both women, so Hinata left the two and began talking to Kiba and found out the name of the soaking wet boy, Suigetsu.

Sakura looked at Hinata with shock that the girl had apologized. They started the fight why did she apologize?

"Maybe we should give her a shot, Sakura. It's time to leave Sasuke alone, we have been barking up that tree for what….since elementary? And I think I want a new tree to bark at," Said Ino looking in the direction of Sai who was talking with Naruto with a smile, "Besides you and Naruto have been a bit close lately, you finally giving him a shot?"

Sakura blushed a bit knowing her friend was right. She recently found out after the fight that she cared and…maybe even loved Naruto…he was always there for her…he stood up for her…hell he even took a punch from another female when she had a fight at school over Sasuke and…Sasuke only stood there doing nothing. Looking at Naruto that had a grin and hands behind his head, while talking with Sai and Shino. She then glanced at Sasuke who was sitting alone with his eyes closed making her heart skip a beat and clenched her chest with her fist over her heart.

"I can't Ino…I have to at least see what Hinata is to Sasuke…if I even have a chance….I can't..I won't give up on him," Sakura told her friend trying to not cry in front of everyone.

"Well," Ino began getting up off her beach towel, "then go ask him. Stop being a baby, were not in elementary anymore, your forehead may have gotten bigger but your brain is still small," Ino teased bending over her then poking Sakura's forehead that made the girl glare at the blond but they both began to laugh at the insult.

* * *

"Umm…Sasuke?"

Sasuke heard a quiet soft voice opening his eyes slightly to see the Hyuga standing at the right side of him playing with her fingers and avoiding eye contact. Her summer dress blew slightly to the side with her long dark hair swifting from the breeze, the sun beaming down on her skin that made it glow.

"Yes?"

"i-I wanted to apologize for all the trouble I caused you….i-well y-yin didn't mean to hurt you.."

'_**That's a damn lie! I meant every punch and kick towards that pervert!' **_Yin yelled out defensively the back of Hinata's mind.

"Yin?," Sasuke questioned

"Y-Yes t-that's h-her n-name…a-at least that's what she wants to be called…s-she is my..i guess opposite of what I am…," Hinata spoke quietly having her head down shamefully.

"I see…Well then I forgive you. No need to apologize. It was my fault to begin with," said Sasuke

'_**Damn straight it is! See Hinata he was going to rape you if I hadn't had shown up!'**_ Yin yelled out making Hinata shiver and gasp and clamp a hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"What's wrong with you? I said I was sorry," Sasuke said confused on why she looked so terrified

"W-well I-it's just that Y-yin said y-you only knocked me out to…take advantage of me…"

Sasuke looked at her in disbelief one he wouldn't take a women if she was not awake…two is this Yin women talking to her now?..."For one im not that kind of person to do that to a women…two Is Yin speaking to you now?"

"Yes…she listens and sees things if I let her too…mostly she comes and goes when she wants…if I am to be knocked out or in a fight she takes over my body when needed…," Hinata explained

"Why didn't she help you with your father?," Sasuke questioned

Hinata hesitated for a moment before answering..."i-I refused to let her take over…she's to blood thirsty when it comes to fights…she would have ended up killing father…she almost killed Sakura if you and Kiba haven't stopped her…once she takes over I can't get control back unless she sleeps or wills me to take over."

"Hn well that makes sense," Sasuke began to get up off the bench,"You ready to go then?," Sasuke asked showing no emotions on his face but his head filled with questions _'when did Yin come up? Was it from her mothers death? Does Hinata know about our two kisses from one day? AAAgh this girl is giving me a headache!' _

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers while looking down at the sand "W-well y-you see S-sasuke-"

"HINATA!" a scream was heard.

Looking over Hinata's shoulder he saw Hanabi running towards them in blue shorts and dark blue tank top with no shoes waving her arms high for her sister. He saw two other figures walking towards them as well. Hanabi tackled her elder sister on the sand hugging her tightly having Hinata's summer dress move up her thighs having Sasuke look away after seeing the girl's underwear.

Hinata pulled down her dress quickly blushing hoping no one has seen anything.

"Hanabi don't tackle Hinata it's not a good idea," the boy stated with long brown hair with bangs on each side of his face. His eyes where white just like Hinata's father's, he wore white swim trunks and a white t-shirt.

"Tenten it's so nice to see you! I hope your honey moon was good," Hinata told the bruenette making the girl blush avoiding eye contact with Hinata and nodded.

He then looked at the women known as Tenten, that had dark brown hair that where in Chinese style buns with short bangs falling on either side of her forehead, her eyes where dark brown also. She was wearing a green strapless swim top and matching green cover bottom of her swim suit and carried a large bag that held beach towels and other items. He looked up to see the long haired man staring at Sasuke with cold stern eyes.

"Hinata where is your jacket?" he questioned not taking his eyes off Sasuke.

"I-I have it with me it's i-in the bag see," Hinata held up a bag with her clothing with her sister still hugging her around her waist with her still on the floor.

"Hinata I brought you your suit," Hanabi told her sister then looked at Sasuke up and down ,"Sasuke why are you dressed so nice like that? And I also brought you a suit too so we can all swim. Come on Hinata and Tenten lets go change! Neji give Sasuke his suit so we can all swim kay?," Hanabi yelled grabbing her sisters hand pulling her towards the public restrooms with Tenten following behind with a smile leaving Sasuke alone with Neji in silence glaring at each other.

"So your Sasuke Uchiha…Hanabi has told me about you…."

"And you must be Hinata's cousin Neji I Hope she said good things about me," Sasuke replied shoving his hands in his pockets trying to seem less threatening.

"Not exactly…what is your interest in Hinata?," Neji asked coldly

"Non of your business," he replied with an annoyed tone

"It is my business and I really don't like your tone," Neji said harshly with his hands fisted and jaw tightened.

Sasuke felt the tension rise as both males stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move first.


End file.
